Emelie's geheimen
by greendiamond123
Summary: Er komt een nieuw meisje op Zweinstein, aan het begin van het 6e jaar van Harry Potter. Maar het is niet zomaar een meisje, het is Emelie, en die draagt een groot geheim met zich mee! Er gebeuren verschrikkelijke dingen en het hele leven van Emelie staat op zijn kop, Severus Sneep heeft ermee te maken, maar in hoeverre?
1. De Binnenkomst

**weer een nieuw verhaal, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden.**

**Ik had weer eens een idee...**

**Green.**

* * *

De Binnenkomst

Harry zit aan de lange tafel van Griffoendor met naast hem zijn beste vriend Ron en tegenover hem zijn goede vriendin Hermelien.

Dit is het begin van hun zesde jaar en de eerstejaars lopen nu de grote zaal in om gesorteerd te worden. Harry's ogen gaan naar Sneep, volgens velen de meest verschrikkelijke leraar die de school ooit gehad heeft. Sneep staart maar wat voor zich uit, naar een punt ergens achter in de zaal. De hoed begint zijn lied:

_Heel lang gelee - ik was nog jong, En Zweinstein slechts in aanbouw, Dachten de stichters van onze school: Wij blijven elkaar voorgoed trouw._

_ Verenigd door één ideaal, En met één doel in 't leven: Komen tot de beste toverschool, Om hun kennis door te geven. _

_"We bouwen en onderwijzen saam!" Besloten de vier kameraden. Ze dachten niet dat ook maar iets, Hun vriendschap ooit zou schaden. Want Griffoendor en Zwadderich, Waren de allerbeste vrinden, En ook Huffelpluf en Ravenklauw, Konden het met elkaar goed vinden._

_ Waarom liep het dan toch verkeerd? Wat werd hun band fataal? Ik was erbij en ken daarom, Heel 't droefgeestige verhaal. Zwadderich zei: "We nemen slechts Leerlingen van zuiver bloed." Ravenklauw zei: "We nemen hen, Wier intelligentie ruim voldoet." Griffoendor zei: "We nemen wie Dapperheid en moed laat blijken." Huffelpuf zei: "Ik neem iedereen, En behandel hen als gelijken." Die geschillen leidden niet tot twist, Toen ze voor het eerst ontstonden: Elke stichter had zijn afdeling, Voor wie ze 't geschikste vonden. _

_Zwadderich nam, u raadt het al, Slechts studenten van zuiver ras, Slim en sluw, zoals hijzelf, Van allemaal de sluwste was. Degenen met de scherpste geest, Kregen van Ravenklauw onderricht, En voor de dapperste leerlingen, Deed Griffoendor zijn plicht._

_ Huffelpuf nam wie overschoot, En leerde hen wat ze konden, Zo bleven de stichters van de school, In vriendschap met elkaar verbonden. Heel Zweinstein werkte in harmonie, Gedurende vele gelukkige jaren, Maar toen ontstond onenigheid, Gevoed door angsten en bezwaren._

_ De vier afdelingen die onze school Moesten stutten en versterken, Raakten onderling allengs verdeeld, En gingen elkaar tegenwerken. Een tijdlang leek het of de school Vroegtijdig een eind zou vinden, Door al 't gevecht en geduelleer, En de haat tussen oude vrinden._

_ Maar ten slotte brak de ochtend aan, Dat Zalazar Zwadderich vertrok, En hoewel men 't vechten staakte, Wat het voor iedereen een schok. Nadat het viertal stichters, Tot drie werd teruggebracht, Waren de afdelingen nooit meer één, Zoals oorspronkelijk gedacht._

_ Jullie weten waarom ik hier lig; Jullie zagen me al vaak: Ik verdeel jullie over de afdelingen, Dat is nu eenmaal mijn taak. Maar dit jaar ga ik verder, Luister goed naar mijn lied; Ik moet jullie weliswaar scheiden. Maar gaarne doe ik dat niet. Ik moet mijn plicht vervullen: Elke afdeling krijgt zijn kwart, Maar versnel ik daardoor niet het eind, Dat ik vrees, denk ik met smart? Zie de tekens en ken de dreiging, Wat de geschiedenis ons leert is waar: Door dodelijke vijanden van buiten, Loopt ons Zweinstein groot gevaar. We moeten de handen ineenslaan, Anders gaan we van binnenuit stuk: Genoeg gezongen en gewaarschuwd nu... Het Sorteren begint; veel geluk._

Dit lied had de hoed vorig jaar ook al gezongen, dacht Harry. "Aspe, Liz" zegt professor Anderling en een klein, blond meisje stapt naar het krukje.

Harry let al niet meer op, hij kijkt weer naar Sneep, die nu aan een glaasje wijn nipt. Even later noemt prof. Anderling de laatste naam "Zuurbier, Joost". Nadat doe hoed Joost ingedeeld heeft in Ravenklauw gaat de deur van de grote zaal open. Een meisje van ongeveer zijn leeftijd komt de zaal binnen, ze heeft zwart vettig haar en bruine ogen.

"Juffrouw Prins neem plaats" zegt professor Anderling en ze gebaart naar het krukje. Bij de naam prins schrikt Sneep en hij kijkt naar het meisje, die niet terug kijkt. Ze loopt naar het krukje en neemt plaats, de hoed wordt op haar hoofd gezet na een tijdje roept de hoed "Zwadderich" en het meisje loopt naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Sneep volgt haar met zijn ogen, zijn gezicht straalt ongeloof uit.

Perkamentus staat op "Zoals jullie zien hebben we een nieuwe leerling, Emelie Prins, die zich voegt bij de zesde jaars. Ze komt van Klammfels. Ze is wat later omdat ze een lange reis moest afleggen.

Ik heet haar hier hartelijk welkom en hoop dat ze het fijn heeft hier." zegt hij tegen de leerlingen en overal wordt welkom gebromd. Sneep lijkt wel bevroren, zijn collega stoot hem aan en hij trekt zijn gezicht weer in plooi. Dan staat Sneep op en loopt hij de grote zaal uit, Harry kijkt hem na.

'Wat is er met Sneep? En wie is dat meisje?' Denkt hij. Perkamentus knipt met zijn vingers en grote schalen met eten verschijnen op tafel 'laat maar' Harry zucht en begint te eten.

* * *

**dit was het weer voor deze keer...**


	2. De Binnenkomst POV van Emelie

**Een nieuw hoofdstuk veel leesplezier!**

* * *

De Binnenkomst POV van Emelie

Ik stap van mijn bezem, vlak voor Zweinstein. _Wil ik hier wel heen? _Denk ik. Ik weet het antwoord niet, ik loop richting het grote kasteel voor me. Met mijn bezem in mijn hand en mijn toverstok in de andere, mijn koffer voor me uit dirigerend.

Ik loop het kasteel binnen en zet mijn koffer en bezem in de gang, de huiselven brengen het naar mijn slaapzaal straks wanneer ik gesorteerd ben, heb ik gehoord.

Langzaam loop ik door de gangen, ik hoor geroezemoes en ik loop naar de plek waar het geluid vandaan komt. Door twee grote deuren loop ik de grote zaal binnen, veel mensen kijken naar me, ik hou niet van aandacht. Nooit werd er aandacht aan me besteed en daar was ik blij mee. Ik kijk even naar de tafel van de leraren, waar Severus zit. Hij kijkt me niet aan, maar hij staart wat voor zich, mij niet opmerkend. Daar ben ik blij mee, ik veracht hem.

"Juffrouw Prins neem plaats" zegt een vrouw waarvan ik aanneem dat ze een lerares is hier op Zweinstein. Ze gebaard naar een krukje en ze heeft een oude hoed in haar handen.

Ik gun Severus geen enkele blik meer, al weet ik dat hij me nu wel opgemerkt heeft. Resoluut loop ik naar het krukje en ik ga zitten. De hoed wordt op mijn hoofd gezet en ik voel hoe hij door mijn gedachten gaat.

_In welke afdeling zou je willen? _Wordt er in mijn oor gefluisterd. _Kan me niet boeien stomme, oude hoed, het liefste was ik hier nu niet! _Denk ik. _Hmm, duidelijk voldoende arrogantie. Dus stoppen we je maar in… _"Zwadderich" roept de hoed.

Ik vindt het best en ik loop naar de leerlingentafel van Zwadderich en ik ga naast een blond meisje zitten, die zichzelf voorstelt als Patty Park. Naast Patty zit een jongen genaamd Draco Malfidus, hij heeft witblond haar.

Een oude man, het schoolhoofd, staat op en meteen is iedereen stil. "Zoals jullie zien hebben we een nieuwe leerling, Emelie Prins, die zich voegt bij de zesde jaars. Ze komt van Klammfels. Ze is wat later omdat ze een lange reis moest afleggen. Ik heet haar hier hartelijk welkom en hoop dat ze het fijn heeft hier." Zegt hij.

Bijna iedereen in de zaal mompelt 'Welkom' en ik voel mijn wangen rood worden. Mijn blik glijdt naar de lerarentafel, om precies te zijn naar Severus, die geschokt naar me kijkt. Een van zijn collega's stoot hem aan en hij houdt zijn gezicht weer in plooi. Ik geef hem een woedende blik en zie even pijn in zijn ogen. Dan staat hij op en loopt hij de grote zaal uit, weg van mij, de andere leerlingen en zijn collega's.

Het schoolhoofd knipt met zijn vingers en grote schalen met eten verschijnen op de tafels, maar ik heb geen trek. Ik heb een lange reis vanuit het noorden afgelegd en heb daarbij mijn eetlust verloren. Alhoewel Severus er ook wel wat mee te maken heeft…

* * *

**Dit was het weer, een beetje kort ik weet het. Please review!**


	3. Toverdranken POV Emelie

**Weer een nieuw chapter! Veel plezier mensen**

**Green**

* * *

Toverdranken POV Emelie

De wekker gaat en een hard irritant geluid vult de kamer. Ik sla hard op de wekker, na twee keer is het raak en is de wekker stil. Versuft doe ik mijn ogen open en kijk ik in het rond.

_O ja, ik ben op Zweinstein_, gaat er door mijn hoofd. Op dit moment zit ik rechtop in mijn hemelbed, in de slaapzaal van Zwadderich, en vandaag gaat de eerste lesdag beginnen. Als allereerst hebben we Toverdranken, dan moet ik Severus onder ogen komen.

Ik heb echt een hekel aan hem, al is hij mijn neef. Mijn vader was, ja hij is dood, maar twee jaar ouder dan Severus. Vader was het jongere broertje van Severus´ moeder Ellen, hij was dus Severus´ oom. En daardoor ben ik zijn nichtje. Ik ben een volbloed heks, maar dat boeit me niets.

Ik kom van het bed af, loop naar de badkamer en stap onder een warme douche. Even later heb ik een handdoek om me heen en loop ik weer naar de slaapzaal. Onder mijn uniform trek ik een effen zwart setje kleding aan en een paar zwarte laarsjes. Ik sier mijn ogen met een zwart lijntje eyeliner, lichtbruine oogschaduw en een beetje mascara. Dan besluit ik dat ik klaar ben en begeef ik me naar de grote zaal, voor het ontbijt.

Nog maar weinig leerlingen zitten aan hun afdelingstafels, want het is nog vroeg. Ik neem plaats aan de afdelingstafel van Zwadderich en ik eet rustig mijn ontbijt. Mijn blik glijdt weer naar de lerarentafel, Severus zit er niet.

Zou hij later eten? Ik denk terug aan gisteren, toen ik hem een woedende blik gaf. Ik had de pijn in zijn ogen gezien, al was het maar even. Dat had ik me echt niet verbeeld.

Er komt iemand naast me zitten, ik zie dat het Draco is. "Wat was er gisteren met Sneep? " vraagt hij aan mij. "Hij moest vast nog iets doen" mompelde ik, hoewel ik wist dat het gelogen is. _Ach een leugentje om bestwil_, denk ik. Draco gelooft het en gaat er verder niet op in.

Nu stromen er meer leerlingen de grote zaal binnen, langzaam vullen de afdelingstafels zich. Ik sta op en loop de grote zaal uit, terug naar mijn slaapzaal om mijn tas te pakken. Wanneer ik mijn tas heb zie ik dat over tien minuten mijn eerste les, toverdranken, begint. Ik zucht en loop de leerlingenkamer weer uit.

Als ik aankom bij het toverdranken lokaal, zie ik dat bijna iedereen er al staat. Ik kijk op mijn horloge, de les begint bijna. Ik leun tegen de muur en ik zie Sneep de hoek om komen. Zijn wijde gewaad wappert achter hem aan en met lichte tred loopt hij naar de deur van het lokaal en opent hem.

De leerlingen, inclusief ik, lopen naar binnen en gaan allemaal op een plekje zitten. Ik ga ergens achteraan bij Draco en Patty zitten. Ook Blaise Zabini zit aan ons tafeltje. _Wat is hij knap _gaat er door mijn hoofd _Nee! Emelie zo mag je niet denken. Maar hij is toch knap…_

Sneep verstoort mijn gedachtegang, want hij begint te praten. "Vandaag gaan we de drank der vergetelheid brouwen, een zeer krachtige drank die je alles wat je weet laat vergeten. Het is heel moeilijk om deze drank te brouwen, dus ik denk dat het maar weinige lukken zal. Doe allemaal jullie boek open op pagina 276. De benodigde ingrediënten en de bereindingswijze staan op dit bord" hij gebaart naar het bord achter hem. "Pak je ketel en begin" zegt Sneep en iedereen pakt zijn of haar ketel.

_Deze drank heb ik op Klammfels al eens gemaakt! _Bedenk ik me, dus dit wordt een makkie. Binnen een mum van tijd heb ik alle benodigde ingrediënten bij elkaar en begin ik met het verpulveren van het tijm. De andere leerlingen zoeken nog de ingrediënten voor de drank bij elkaar, terwijl ik de takjes verpulver. Ik maak het vuur onder mijn ketel aan en vul hem met water.

Daarna leeg ik het bakje met het verpulverde tijm erin en voeg ik wat keveroogjes toe. Voor deze drank heb ik mijn eigen bereidingswijze, dus doe ik niet wat er op het bord staat. Op het bord staat dat ik nu drie keer met de klok mee moet roeren, maar ik doe maar twee keer met de klok mee en dan een keer tegen de klok in. Vervolgens voeg ik wat aftreksel van een wretelplant toe en roer ik nog wat in mijn ketel.

Uit mijn tas haal ik een flacon en die vul ik met mijn drank. Iedereen om me heen is nog bezig met de tijm, niet te geloven. Ik voorzie de flacon van mijn naam, loop naar het bureau van Sneep en zet de flacon neer. "Kan ik je na de les even spreken Emelie? " vraagt hij me, maar ik heb me al omgedraaid.

Na twee stappen voel ik een hand op mijn schouder en met een ruk draai ik me om. "Raak me niet aan! " sis ik. "Emelie, toe nou ik wil je spreken" smeekt hij.

Ik voel woede in me opkomen en ik schreeuw: "Laat me met rust". Opeens hou ik een staf vast en de grote, gele steen op de boven kant van de staf staat tegen de keel van Severus aangedrukt. Hij kijkt me verschrikt aan, want hij weet niet dat ik die staf altijd bij me heb. Ik heb hem altijd om mijn vinger, want de staf kan in een ring veranderen. Mijn arm gaat naar beneden en ik laat de staf zakken. Severus zet een stap achteruit, nog steeds zie ik de schrik in zijn ogen.

Mijn staf licht op en verandert weer in een ring die om mijn ringvinger glijdt. Dan pak ik mijn toverstok en sommeer ik mijn tas en ketel, wanneer ik die heb loop ik woedend het lokaal uit. Het kan me niet schelen dat op dat moment iedereen me nastaarde, ik voel me verschrikkelijk.

* * *

**Dit hoofdstuk was weer wat langer! Please review!**


	4. Gebroken glas POV Emelie

**Weer een nieuw chapter, i hope you like it!**

**Thanks SirWalsingham voor de reviews en de hulp **

**Green  
**

* * *

Gebroken glas POV Emelie

Ik loop in een van de vele gangen in de kerkers, alles om me heen is donker. Net ben ik boos het lokaal van Sneep uitgebeend, de hele klas heeft me nagestaard. Ik ben gewoon ergens heengelopen, want ik ken de weg hier niet zo goed.

Het blijkt dat er behalve de lokalen in de kerkers ook nog vele gangen zijn. Ik kom al voor de derde keer bij hetzelfde portret van een brunette, die rustig in haar fauteuil zit. "Zoek je wat meisje" vraagt de brunette. " Ja, weet u toevallig hoe ik uit de kerkers kom? " vraag ik haar.

De vrouw schudt haar hoofd en zegt "het spijt me lief, maar dat weet ik niet". Ik zucht en begin weer te lopen. Links, dan rechts, opeens stop ik. Nu sta ik in een ronde kamer, te midden van die kamer staat een grote wenteltrap die naar boven leidt.

Ik loop de trap op en kom in een enorme hal, de hal wordt verlicht door het vele licht dat door de langwerpige ramen komt. Ik ga rechtdoor en ik kom een meisje tegen van ongeveer mijn leeftijd "weet je waar de grote zaal is? " vraag ik haar. "Ja, ik liep er net naartoe, je kan meelopen? " zegt ze me. Dankbaar neem ik de hulp aan en ik loop met het meisje mee.

Samen lopen we de grote zaal binnen en het meisje neemt afscheid en gaat naar de tafel van Ravenklauw, zelf loop ik naar mijn eigen afdelingstafel. Veel mensen zitten al aan hun lunch, op de tafels staan grote manden met broodjes en nog veel meer. Ik ga naast Draco zitten, die geschokt naar me kijkt. "Wat is er? " vraag ik hem. "Weet je dat dan niet? " vraagt hij.

Ik kijk hem vragend aan en ik zeg "wat weet ik niet? "."Je had opeens een soort van scepter in je handen en het uiteinde daarvan stond tegen de keel van professor Sneep! " fluistert hij zachtjes. "En? " vraag ik. Draco kijkt me verbaasd aan "toen jij de klas zomaar uitliep was hij niet een boos, hij keek juist erg verdrietig. Sneep kijkt nooit verdrietig." zegt hij. "Dan moet professor Sneep dat maar eens leren" zeg ik en ik breng mijn glas met pompoen sap naar mijn mond. Het glas is bijna bij mijn lippen als ik iets raars ruik.

_Slaapdrank!, _ik herken de geur die uit mijn glas komt. Er kan maar één iemand zijn die dat in mijn drinken zou stoppen en dat is Sneep! Boos sta ik op, met mijn glas pompoensap nog in de hand. "Wat ga je doen? " vraagt Draco. Woedend sis ik "Het Severus betaald zetten! ".

Woedend, nee laaiend, loop ik naar Sneep die aan de lerarentafel zit. Hij kijkt op van zijn lunch en kijkt mij vragend aan. "Van jou? " vraag ik enkel en ik hou het glas pompoensap voor zijn neus. "I-ik nee eeh" stottert hij. Woedend kieper ik mijn glas boven zijn hoofd op zijn kop, het pompoensap stroomt over zijn haar, zijn gezicht en ook zijn gewaad is besmeurd.

"Probeer mij nooit, en dan ook echt nooit, zonder mijn toestemming toverdrank toe te dienen! " sis ik "Waarom heb je slaapdrank in mijn pompoen sap gedaan? ". Sneep zegt niets, maar staat op en loopt de grote zaal uit, en nu staart iedereen niet mij, maar hem na. Mijn ogen vullen zich met vocht, _Waarom?, _die gedachte spookt door mijn hoofd.

Tranen lopen nu over mijn wangen en ik laat het glas vallen, dat in scherven uit elkaar spat. Snel ren ik de grote zaal uit, zo snel mogelijk hier weg. Links, rechts, rechts, links, ik weet niet waar ik heen ga of wat ik wil doen.

Mijn benen worden het rennen langzamerhand beu, en ergens in een van de nooit bezochte gangen van Zweinstein, zak ik als een huilend hoopje in elkaar. Mijn tranen maken mijn schooluniform nat, en mijn mascara is vast en zeker uitgelopen. Ik huil mezelf in slaap, en laat het onbekende mijn gedachten overspoelen…


	5. Citroenbijen

**Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk, review aub!**

**Veel leesplezier.**

**Bedankt SirWalsingham voor de hulp en de review!**

**Green.**

* * *

Citroenbijen

Nadat Sneep zich heeft opgefrist loopt hij naar het kantoor van Perkamentus, hij moet hier echt wat aan doen. Normaal ging hij nooit met problemen naar het schoolhoofd, nee, hij pakte de desbetreffende leerling bij de kraag en gaf diegene een berg strafwerk en een week nablijven.

Andere problemen loste hij ook altijd zelf op, daar had hij geen hulp bij nodig, nu wel. Zijn plan was mislukt en, hoewel hij dacht dat het niet kon, was Emelie woedender dan eerst. Sneep komt aan bij het beeld dat hem de weg verspert naar het kantoor van professor Perkamentus, hij weet het wachtwoord niet.

De oude man had vast weer de naam van een of ander snoepje gebruikt. "Smekkies in alle smaken" probeert hij, maar het beeld blijft staan waar hij staat. "Dropkevers" weer beweegt het beeld niet. "Citroenbijen dan?" zegt Sneep sarcastisch.

Het beeld onthult een wenteltrap, snel spring hij op de bovenste tree en de wenteltrap brengt hem langzaam naar boven. Als de trap stopt met draaien staat hij voor een deur, hij klopt aan. "Wie is daar?" vroeg de stem van Perkamentus.

"Severus" antwoord Sneep kortaf. "Ah Severus kom binnen en vertel me wat je hier brengt " zegt het schoolhoofd en Severus loopt naar binnen. Hij neemt plaats in de stoel die tegenover het bureau van Perkamentus en kruist zijn armen. "Albus, het is Emelie" zegt Severus. "Wat is er met uw leerlinge Severus?". "Ze is mijn leerlinge niet!" Albus trekt zijn wenkbrauw op.

"Het is mijn nichtje, en dat heb ik je al gezegt". "Severus, ze is ook je leerlinge, maar goed vertel me je probleem" zegt Perkamentus. "Ze wil niet met me praten, Albus. Ze verwijt mij de dood van onze familie en volgens mij verbergt ze iets" zegt Sneep."Wat dan?" is het antwoord.

"In de les kreeg ik het uiteinde van een staf tegen mijn strot!" Sneep schreeuwt het bijna "en ook is er in het huis van mijn oom en tante haar lichaam gevonden, maar nu blijkt dat het haar lichaam niet was. Van wie is het wel? Ik weet zeker dat ZIJ het weet!".

De ogen van het schoolhoofd twinkelen en hij zegt "iemand vertelt zijn geheim als hij of zij er klaar voor is, laat haar". Woedend staat Sneep op en loopt het kantoor uit.

* * *

Harry had de gebeurtenis in de grote zaal met grote ogen gadegeslagen, maar hij begrijpt er niets van. Waarom heeft het nieuwe meisje pompoensap in het gezicht van Sneep gegooid? Voor zover hij wist heeft Sneep haar geen straf gegeven, ze was er alleen de rest van de schooldag niet meer…

Ook Sneep heeft hij de rest van de dag niet meer gezien, maar die was vast in de kerkers. Als hij het goed gehoord had, heet het meisje Emelie Prins. Ze hadden verweer gehad van de nieuwe professor Clair Willows, die erg aardig is.

Toen professor Willows vroeg waar Emelie was kon niemand haar een antwoord geven, Emelie was verdwenen. Nu zit Harry in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor een potje toverschaak tegen Ron te spelen, die hem elke keer verslaat. Hij laat weer een zucht ontsnappen als Ron voor de 12e keer wint, en hij zegt tegen Ron dat hij er geen zin meer in heeft.

* * *

Sneep loopt door een van de nooit bezochte gangen van Zweinstein, een afsnijweggetje naar zijn vertrekken. Als hij bijna bij de trap is die naar de kerkers leidt, ziet hij iemand liggen. Sneep loopt ernaar toe en ziet tot zijn schrik dat het Emelie is. Emelie's handen liggen slap naast haar en zo te zien heeft ze zich in slaap gehuild. Zijn ene hand gaat onder haar knieën door en de andere onder haar rug, zo tilt hij haar op en draagt hij haar mee…

* * *

**Vergeet niet te reviewen mensen!**


	6. Het dagboek van de HalfbloedP POV Emelie

**Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk...**

**THNX SirWalsingham for everything!**

**Veel leesplezier!**

**Green.**

* * *

Het dagboek van de Halfbloedprins 1 POV Emelie

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" ik schrik wakker en kijk om me heen. Ik had een nachtmerrie… Ik ben in een grote zwart/donkergroene kamer en ik lig op een groot zwart tweepersoons hemelbed.

Alles in de kamer is netjes, te netjes. De kleuren van de kamer zijn mij te donker, maar het zijn de kleuren van Zwadderich, mijn afdeling. Ik hou van geel, maar dat doet er niet toe. Ik gooi de dekens van me af en ik stap het bed uit.

Er zijn twee deuren aan in deze kamer, een aan mijn rechter en een aan mijn linkerkant. Ik besluit eerst de linker deur te openen, achter de deur is een badkamer. Nu de rechter, ik leg mijn hand op de deurklink, maar de deur zit op slot. Boos trap ik tegen de deur, meteen pak ik met twee handen mijn voet vast en spring in door de kamer. Ik zweer dat ik iets hoorde breken toen mijn voet de harde deur raakte, mijn teen is gebroken.

Hinkelend hups ik terug naar het bed en ik ga zitten. Ik kijk om me heen, opzoek naar mijn toverstok, die is nergens te zien. Gefrustreerd zucht ik, _Waarom ben ik hier? Wat doe ik hier? Wie heeft me opgesloten? Hoe kom ik hier uit? _Denk ik en ik weet op geen van mijn vele vragen antwoord.

Naast het bed waar ik op zit staat een nachtkastje, nieuwsgierig trek ik het bovenste laatje open, niks interessants. Dan trek ik het tweede laatje, en dat is het onderste laatje, open.

Er ligt alleen een boekje in, het lijkt op een dagboek. Ik doe het boekje open _eigendom van de halfbloedprins _staat er. Verschrikt laat ik het boekje op de grond vallen, dit is het dagboek van Severus, wat betekent dat dit de kamer van Severus is. Wel dom dat hij zijn dagboek bij mij in een kamer laat liggen, heel dom. Als ik het lees heeft hij geen privacy meer, maar ik wil wel weten wat hij over mij denkt… Ik doe het boekje dus open en begin te lezen

_1 September 1971_

_Ik heb besloten een dagboek bij te houden, omdat ik iets te doen moet hebben._

_De zomervakantie is bijna voorbij en ik begin aan mijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein._

_Lily gaat ook, ik hoop dat ze samen met mij in Zwadderich komt._

_Ik heb mijn dagboek beveiligt met mijn bloed, dus alleen familie kan het lezen._

_Zo kan niemand mijn privacy schenden._

_Nou, niet iedereen, het jongere broertje van mijn moeder Richard zit twee jaar hoger dan ik._

_Het is raar, maar mijn oom is maar twee jaar ouder dan ik._

_Ik ben trots een Prins te zijn, al ben ik geen volbloed._

_5 September 1971_

_Helemaal vergeten om in mijn dagboek te schrijven._

_Het schooljaar is net begonnen en ik ben net op Zweinstein._

_Mijn afdeling: Zwadderich_

_Lily's afdeling: Griffoendor._

_Hoe moet ik dat doen, mijn grote liefde zit in Griffoendor._

_Zwadderaars gaan niet om met Griffoendors, ze haten elkaar._

_En zo te zien is Potter ook op haar, de smeerlap._

_Potter is stom, vervelend en aandachttrekkend, net als zijn vriend Zwarts._

_Ze hebben nu al een hele groep aanhangers._

_Meelopers, noem ik het, ik heb dat soort mensen niet nodig._

_Liever zit ik buiten in het gras, alleen, want doordat ik in Zwadderich zit kan Lily niet met me omgaan._

_Ze komt voor me op, maar dat wil ik niet, ik ben geen watje._

Ik kijk naar de pagina's, ik zit hier gewoon de privacy van mijn neef te schenden.

Ach, zijn eigen schuld, hij heeft mijn toverstok.

Ik blader wat verder, naar de datum dat mijn ouders stierven.

_3 mei 1984..._

* * *

**Ik hoop dat het leuk was.**_  
_

**Reviews worden erg op prijs gesteld.**


	7. Het dagboek van de HBP 2 POV Emelie

**Ik heb er een beetje een cliffhanger van gemaakt in het vorige hoofdstuk en volgens mij doe ik dat nu weer.**

**Ach, dat maakt het alleen maar leuker...**

**Green.**

**P.S. Review AUB**

* * *

Het dagboek van de HalfbloedPrins 2 POV Emelie

_3 mei 1984_

_Ik heb vandaag bericht gehad en ik ben meteen naar Londen gegaan, mijn prioriteit als leraar op Zweinstein vergeten._

_Ik heb mijn gedachten niet meer op een rijtje, ben ik gek aan het worden?_

_Mijn nachtmerrie is werkelijkheid geworden…_

_Toen ik bij het huis van mijn oom en tante aankwam, werd ik opgehouden door het ministerie._

_Ik mocht niet verder, ik mocht het niet zien._

_Mijn familie is vermoord, mijn oom Richard, tante Ellanoir, mijn moeder, mijn vader, Emelie, allemaal dood._

_Emelie, mijn nichtje, maar vier jaar!_

_Ik vervloek degenen die dit op hun geweten hebben, ze hebben wraak gezworen, maar dit had ik niet verwacht._

_Hoe konden ze dit mij aandoen?_

_Mijn familie heeft nooit wat met mijn dooddoenersschap te maken gehad!_

_Ik herinner me vorige week nog, toen ik bij mijn oom en tante op bezoek was._

_Emelie was blij geweest me te zien, ze knuffelde me._

_Nu zie ik haar nooit meer.._

_Ik kan haar maar niet uit mijn hoofd zetten!_

_Hoe wisten die dooddoeners dat mijn ouders bij mijn oom en tante op bezoek gingen?_

_Ik had er voor haar moeten zijn, om haar te beschermen, om mijn familie te beschermen._

_Maar ik was er niet, het is mijn schuld._

_Ik zal haar niet zien opgroeien, ik zal haar geen les kunnen geven op Zweinstein._

_Ik zal haar prachtige glimlach nooit meer zien, ze is weg._

_Voor eens en altijd, ze is weg._

_Weg, weg, weg…_

_Voor altijd, het is mijn schuld._

_Waarom hebben ze mij niet gewoon vermoord en hadden ze mijn familie laten leven?_

_Ach, ze vermoorden me nog wel, ik heb de dooddoeners immers verlaten._

_Nooit heb ik mezelf zo gehaat, zelfs niet toen ik Lily een modderbloedje noemde._

_Ik huil, wat ik nooit doe._

_Ik moet mijn gevoelens afsluiten, niet vergeten, wegstoppen._

_Ik mag niet huilen, ik moet sterk zijn._

_Ik laat mijn verdriet niet merken, aan niemand._

_Ik stop met schrijven en ik ga mijn dagboek wegleggen._

_Ik moet nadenken, gewoon nadenken._

_Het verwerken…_

_Severus._

De tranen hebben ook mijn ogen gevuld, ik hoor niet dat de deur open gaat.

Tegen over me stokt de adem van iemand, die mij met het dagboek ziet.

Maar ik hoor het niet, want mijn wereld staat stil.

* * *

**Jep een cliffhanger...**


	8. Een herinnering aan de dood POV Emelie

**Het is weer een tijdje geleden dat ik geupdate heb, bedankt SirWalsingham voor de review en de tips.**

**Green.**

* * *

Een herinnering aan de dood

Iemand schraapt zijn keel, verschrikt kijk ik op. Voor me staat mijn neef, wiens dagboek ik dus in mijn handen heb. "S-sorry" zeg ik, hij kijkt niet boos. Langzaam pakt hij het dagboek uit mijn handen en hij kijkt wat ik aan het lezen was, zijn mondhoeken gaan nog verder naar beneden dan ze al waren.

Dan kijkt hij weer naar mij en hij zegt "ik begrijp het als je me nu haat, Emelie". "Sev, waarom zou ik?" vraag ik hem. Hij maakt een vaag gebaar naar het dagboek "dat" zegt hij en ik kijk hem onbegrijpend aan.

Zijn lippen vormen het woord 'dooddoener', maar hij spreekt het niet uit. Ik haal mijn schouders op "en?" zeg ik "dat had je me best kunnen vertellen, je bent en blijft mijn neef. Daar kan niets aan veranderen, maar ik ben wel boos dat je me de waarheid niet verteld hebt".

"JIJ wilde niet met me praten!". Ik weet dat hij gelijk heeft, maar mijn trots zet ik niet graag opzij. "Ga je me nog vertellen wat er die dag gebeurt is?" vraagt hij. "Mag ik het ook laten zien?" zeg ik.

"Maar natuurlijk" zegt hij en hij pakt uit een zwarte kast aan mijn linkerzijde een hersenpan. Ik neem mijn herinnering en die doe ik erin. Severus steekt als eerste zijn hoofd door het oppervlak en ik volg zijn voorbeeld.

_In een speeltuintje ergens in noord Londen spelen de jonge Emelie Prins en haar beste vriendin Katy Knight samen met de schommels. "Emelie, kijk hoe hoog ik kan!" gilt Katy en ze schommelt hoger en hoger. Emelie lacht, Katy springt van ze schommel en ze blijft in de lucht hangen. "Katy, dat mag niet, gewone mensen kunnen het zien!" zegt Emelie._

_ Langzaam gaat Katy naar beneden en ze landt netjes met twee voeten op de grond. "Emelie, kom op het is leuk!" zegt Katy en ze lacht. Emelie kijkt haar vriendin aan en zegt "oké dan" en ze begint ook hoger en hoger te schommelen terwijl Katy weer naar haar schommel loopt._

_ Ook Emelie landt veilig op de grond, Katy lacht weer "zie je, het is makkelijk!" zegt ze. Zo hebben de twee beste vriendinnen nog een tijdje veel lol, en ze zijn na een tijdje beide erg vermoeid. "Kom je mee naar mijn huis, Katy? Mijn oom en tante zijn op bezoek!" zegt Emelie. "Ja!" gilt Katy en samen rennen ze naar het huis van Emelie._

_ Als ze bij de deur komen kloppen ze aan, Emelie's moeder Ellanoir doet open en ze laat de meisjes binnen. Emelie rent meteen naar haar tante Ellen en geeft haar een knuffel, oom Thomas geeft ze alleen een hand. Katy geeft iedereen een hand en ze stelt zich voor. "Willen jullie wat drinken meiden?" vraagt Emelie's moeder hen. "Ja!" gilt Emelie, "graag" zegt Katy er achteraan en samen lachen ze._

_ De moeder van Emelie komt terug met twee bekers limonade en die zet ze op het tafeltje waaraan Katy en Emelie zitten. De meisjes drinken de bekers limonade leeg en zetten ze weer neer, vervolgens gaan ze boven met de Barbiepoppen van Emelie spelen. Ze horen dat Ellenoir, Richard en Ellen een gesprek voeren over het Ministerie van toverkunst, waar ze niets van snappen._

_ Emelie pakt een blonde Barbiepop uit het kasteel en ze zegt "ik wil deze zijn, ze heet Holly". Katy pakt een Barbie uit het Barbiekasteel met dezelfde kleur haar dat ze zelf heeft, bruin, en ze noemt de pop 'Molly'. "Molly en Holly" giechelt Emelie en ze pakt een Barbieborsteltje._

_ Katy pakt ook zo'n borsteltje en ze beginnen beide het Barbiehaar te borstelen. Daarna krijgen de barbies mooie jurkjes aan en krijgen ze een kamer in het kasteel tegewezen._

_ "Holly wil…" begint Emelie, 'BOEM' klinkt het in de gang beneden. Er klinkt duivels gelach en ze horen verscheidene vloeken die ze niet kennen. Katy rent de kamer uit naar beneden en Emelie volgt haar. "Avada kedavra!" horen ze een onbekende stem schreeuwen en er valt iemand met een 'BONK' op de grond._

_ Katy en Emelie zijn de kamer binnengekomen en ze kijken om zich heen. Er staan drie gedaantes met een zwarte mantel in de kamer en de lichamen van de ouders en de oom en tante van Emelie liggen op de grond. Hun gezichten stralen doodsangst uit en ze bewegen niet, ze zijn dood. _

_Emelie gilt en de gedaantes draaien zich om, ze kijkt de moordenaars aan, maar ze ziet hun gezichten niet. De gezichten van de gedaantes gaan schuil achter een masker, Emelie herkent de gedaantes als dooddoeners. De middelste dooddoener richt zijn stok op haar en vervolgens op Katy, snel rent ze naar Katy en trekt ze aan de arm van haar vriendin._

_ Katy verroert zich echter niet en ze kijkt angstig naar de doodoener, die boosaardig lacht. "Avada kedavra" schreeuwt hij en Katy valt dood op de grond. Emelie rent de kamer uit, het huis uit, naar buiten. Daar duikt ze achter een boom, en ze ziet de dooddoeners het huis uitkomen._

_ "Waar is dat wicht?" zegt de eerste. "Maakt niet uit, we hebben gedaan wat we moesten doen. De familie Prins is dood!" zegt de tweede. "Maar wie was zij dan?" vraagt de derde. "Misschien een vriendin van het nichtje van Sneep" zegt de tweede weer. "laat maar lopen, het maakt niet uit"._

_ Met drie luide knallen verdwijnen ze en langzaam komt Emelie achter de boom vandaan. Ze kijkt omhoog, hoog aan de hemel ziet ze een schedel en uit de mond van de schedel kronkelt een slangentong. _

_Emelie slaakt een gilletje en rent haar huis binnen, als ze de lijken ziet rent ze weer naar buiten. Ze rent naar het schuurtje naast haar huis en ze pakt haar bezem. Ze stapt op, dit heeft ze vaker gedaan, en de bezem gaat de lucht in. _

Ze landen allebei weer in de kamer van Severus, hij hapt naar adem. "Ik ben daarna naar een weeshuis in het noorden gegaan en toen ik elf was ging ik naar Klammfels" zeg ik en ik kijk hem aan.

* * *

**Tips zijn altijd welkom, ze helpen enorm!**


	9. Het geheim POV Emelie

**Ik besloot dat het tijd werd om weer eens wat te schrijven, dus dat deed ik maar.**

**Ik heb nu een kort stukje, maar ik ga de volgende keer een langere schrijven... (goed voornemen!)**

**Dit is niet een van mijn beste hoofdstukken, maar het is ook de slechtste niet...**

**Green.**

* * *

**Het geheim POV Emelie**

Een paar weken zijn voorbij gegaan, en ik heb vrede gesloten met mijn neef.

Hij glimlacht weer, maar niet als anderen erbij zijn, dat doet hij niet.

Ik heb hem nog niet verteld over mijn staf en mijn taak, maar dat mag hij ook niet weten.

Mijn meester heeft gezegd dat niemand het weten mag, het moet geheim blijven.

Ik heb om middernacht een afspraak met mijn meester in het verboden bos, dus ik sluip dan stiekem het kasteel uit.

Ik weet nog niet hoe ik dat moet doen, de leraren lopen s' nachts wacht door de gangen.

Op Klammfels was het makkelijker, we mochten zo lang opblijven als we wilden.

We konden zelfs extra lessen duistere magie volgen s' nachts, gegeven door Vallera McKansey.

Vallera was vroeger net als Igor, mijn vorige schoolhoofd, een dooddoener geweest.

Ze zijn beide Azkeban ontglipt, maar ik geloof niet dat Vallera echt aan de goede kant staat.

Igor mag dan een enorme broekschijter zijn, maar zij zal zich vast weer bij haar meester voegen.

Niet mijn meester, maar haar meester, Voldemort.

Mijn meester heeft me over hem verteld, en ook over Harry Potter, die hem versloeg.

Eigenlijk vraag nu wel af wie mijn meester is, want dat zei hij me niet.

Voor mij heeft hij geen naam, ik weet niet waarom hij me die niet verteld heeft…

* * *

Ik kijk door de satijngroene gordijnen van mijn hemelbed, ik hoor luid gesnurk.

Iedereen slaapt, nu kan ik ongestoord de slaapzaal uitglippen.

Ik zwaai mijn ene been over de rand van mijn bed, daarna de andere.

Nogmaals kijk ik of iedereen wel slaapt.

Ik sta op en ik doe een zwart gewaad aan, uit mijn hutkoffer haal ik mijn mantel.

Die sla ik om en ik loop de slaapzaal uit, naar de leerlingenkamer.

De leerlingenkamer is verlaten, iedereen is naar bed, het is donker.

Langzaam loop ik door de ruimte naar de uitgang, ik maak geen geluid.

Als iemand erachter komt wat ik nu doe, dan zit ik zwaar in de problemen.

Ik loop nu door de gangen van de kerkers, naar een geheime trap die naar de begane grond leidt.

De trap loop ik op en ik kom in een smalle gang.

"Hallo Mayline" zeg ik tegen de vrouw op het portret voor me.

"Hallo Emelie, wat kan ik voor je doen?" vraagt Mayline.

"Mag ik erdoor?".

"Natuurlijk" zegt ze en het portret zwaait open.

Als ik het goed heb komt deze gang uit dicht bij de uitgang, ongeveer 10 meter er vanaf.

Ik loop door het portretgat en ik kom in een nog smallere gang dan net.

Plotseling schijnt er een fel licht in mijn ogen …

* * *

**Tips zijn welkom, en schroom niet te reviewen.**

**revieuwtjes bijten niet... :)**


	10. Midnachtelijke ontmoetingen POV Emelie

**Weer een nieuw chapter! Dat was snel! *geeft zichzelf een schouderklopje***

**Green.**

* * *

**Midnachtelijke ontmoetingen POV Emelie**

"Aaah!" ik hou snel mijn hand voor mijn mond om mijn gil te smoren, het licht gaat uit.

"Sssst!" fluistert iemand "Lumos" zegt een ander, het licht gaat weer aan.

Ik kijk naar de drie mensen voor me, eentje komt me vaag bekend voor, maar ik kan niet op zijn naam komen.

"Wie zijn jullie?" vraag ik.

"Ik ben Harry Potter en dit zijn mijn vrienden Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel" zegt de middelste.

Severus heeft gezegd dat 'Potter' een rotjoch is, Hij ziet er ook best arrogant uit.

"Emelie Prins" zeg ik en ik steek mijn hand uit.

Harry en die Wemelgast doen beide een visimmitatie, Hermelien kijkt me enkel verbaasd aan.

"Prins?" vraagt ze.

"Ja, Prins hoezo?" vraag ik haar nonchalant.

"De Halfbloed Prins?" zegt Harry.

"Nee" zeg ik "ik ben een volbloed".

O nee, heeft hij ook het dagboek van Severus gelezen?

Dat kan niet, echt niet.

Maar neef Sev noemt zich de halfbloed prins!

"Emelie, ik vroeg wat".

"Huh?" zeg ik.

"Of je weet wie dat wel is?" zegt Harry.

"Nee, maar hoe komen jullie bij die naam?" vraag ik.

"Maakt niet uit…" zegt de Wemelgast

"Zeg gewoon!" ze verzwijgen wat voor me.

"Waar ging je eigenlijk heen?" vraagt Hermelien op een ander onderwerp overgaand.

"Dat kan ik net zo goed aan jullie vragen" zeg ik bits.

"Wij zijn naar Hagrid geweest" zegt ze op haar betweterige toontje.

"O, die halfreus" sneer ik en ik loop verder, gewoon langs ze.

"Je hebt nog niet verteld waar je zelf heen gaat!" roept Harry.

"Gewoon naar buiten" roep ik terug en ik ga de hoek om, de uitgang is in zicht.

* * *

Snel loop ik naar de uitgang, de deur staat op een kier, dit gaat makkelijk worden.

Ik trek de kap van mijn mantel over mijn hoofd en ik duw de deur open.

"Miauw" verschrikt draai ik me om, nu ben ik er vast bij.

"Miauw" zegt de kat weer, ik zet een paar passen achteruit, richting de uitgang.

De kat, Mevrouw Norks, kijkt me nog een laatste keer fel aan en dan sprint ze weg.

Ze gaat nu ongetwijfeld naar Vilder, de conciërge, dan ben ik er gloeiend bij.

Hopelijk heeft ze me met mijn kap op niet herkent, ik draai me weer om.

Snel loop ik de school uit, het veld over, richting het verboden bos.

Ik houd mijn mantel strak dicht, het is koud.

Bijna ben ik bij het bos als ik geschreeuw hoor "Leerling uit bed! Leerling uit bed!".

Dat is vast Vilder, ik ren het laatste stukje naar het verboden bos, tot ik in de schaduw van de bomen sta.

Ik kijk nog een laatste keer achterom, om zeker te zijn dat niemand me volgt, en dan loop ik dieper het bos in.

* * *

**Dit was een soort van tussenstuk, de volgende keer spreekt ze met haar meester!**


	11. De Meester POV Emelie

**Ik update best snel :O**

**Weer een beetje een kort chapter *zucht***

**Geniet ervan, ik probeer snel het volgende chapter te schrijven!**

**Green.**

* * *

**De Meester POV Emelie**

Ik kom bij een open plek, in het midden van de open plek staat iemand.

Hij heeft een nachtblauwe mantel aan, zijn kap ver over zijn hoofd, zodat ik zijn gezicht niet kan zien.

"Meester" zeg ik.

"Goede nacht Emelie, precies op tijd" zegt hij met zijn mooie kalme stem, zelfs als hij boos is hoor je nog de mooie vloeiende klanken.

Zijn stem is melodieus, hij is mooi, heel mooi, prachtig.

Ik glimlach en vraag "vanwaar deze ontmoeting?".

"We gaan weer oefenen, ik heb gehoord dat je je krachten weer eens niet onder controle had" zegt hij en ik kijk beschaamd naar de grond.

"Duistere tijden zijn aangebroken Emelie, niets is meer te vertrouwen. Niemand is zoals hij vroeger was, mensen zijn bang. Bang voor het onbekende, bang voor het duister, bang voor Hem. Hij-wiens-naam-niet-genoemd-mag-worden is terug en dat weet je. Zijn volgelingen zijn terug bij hun meester, vele moorden worden gepleegd. Je hebt een taak die je moet volbrengen, een zware taak. Ik heb vertrouwen in je, ik help je, maar het is Jouw taak. Oefen Emelie, oefen en krijg je krachten onder controle."

Hij heeft gelijk, ik heb mijn krachten niet onder controle, ik moet oefenen.

"Waar beginnen we mee, meester?" vraag ik.

"Pak je staf" zegt hij.

Ik houd mijn hand voor me en mijn ring straalt geel fel licht uit, dan heb ik opeens een staf in mijn hand.

"Dat kun je. Goed, richt je staf op die dode boom daar" hij wijst naar een oude, dode, verdorde boom.

Ik richt mijn staf.

"Laat de boom herleven!"

Ik concentreer me, voor me zie ik hoe de boom weer groene bladeren krijgt.

Mijn staf licht op, een gele straal verlicht de open plek, de boom leeft weer.

Mooie groene bladeren en zachtroze bloemetjes sieren de boom, vogeltjes strijken neer in de boom en ze zingen hun lied.

Ik luister naar de prachtige klanken, het is gelukt.

"Goed zo, een perfect resultaat. Dit is dus niet het probleem.." zegt de Meester.

Hij loopt naar me toe en geeft me een duw, hard landt ik op de grond.

"Hé!" schreeuw ik woedend en weer baadt de open plek in geel licht, mijn meester wordt achteruit tegen de boom gegooid.

De vogeltjes houden op met zingen en ze vliegen allemaal geschrokken de boom uit.

Snel sta ik op, wat heb ik gedaan?

Ik ren naar de Meester toe en ik kniel bij hem neer, ik hoor hem ademen, hij leeft gelukkig nog.

"Ah" kreunt hij en hij komt overeind en ik help hem op te staan.

Hij strompelt naar een boomstronk en gaat zitten "Ik snap al wat er mis is" zegt hij.

Nu ben ik laaiend en ik schreeuw "waarom moest u me duwen?".

"Om te weten te komen waardoor je je krachten niet onder controle hebt" zegt hij met zijn absolute kalmte.

"Dan hoeft u me nog niet te duwen!" schreeuw ik.

"Ik moest je boos maken, doordat je boos bent heb je je krachten niet onder controle" weer is hij helemaal kalm.

Er begint eindelijk een lichtje bij me te branden, daardoor viel ik Severus aan!

Ik kan alleen maar een zacht 'ow' uitstoten…

* * *

**Ik ben trots op mezelf:**

**1: Dit verhaal begint naar zijn plot toe te werken.**

**2: Dit is volgens mij mijn beste hoofdstuk ever! (vind ik zelf dus..)**


	12. De huiself POV Emelie

**volgend stukje wordt langer!**

**Green.**

* * *

**De huiself**

Ik kom weer aan de rand van het verboden bos, nog steeds is het donker.

Sterren stralen aan de hemel, misschien zit mijn familie er wel tussen.

Nog steeds is het erg koud, ik trek mijn mantel wat strakker om me heen.

"Jenevive" fluister ik, bang dat iemand me hoort.

'KNAL' klinkt het naast me, ik kijk naar de plek waar het geluid vandaan kwam.

Daar staat een huiself, om precies te zijn een huiself uit de keukens van Zweinstein.

Ik kom wel eens in de keukens, als ik honger heb.

Ik ben te weten gekomen hoe je de keukens in komt door die Wemelgast, Wezel volgens Draco.

Je hoeft alleen de peer te kietelen en er verschijnt een deurknop, doe je de deur open komen er allemaal huiselven op je af die je willen bedienen.

Jenevive bedient mij altijd, nu wil ik dat ze me helpt.

"Jenevive, kun je me naar de keukens verschijnselen?" vraag ik de huiself.

"Ja mevrouw, natuurlijk mevrouw, zeker mevrouw" zegt ze en ze pakt mijn hand.

Het is donker, ik heb het gevoel dat ik door een nauwe buis wordt geperst, ik krijg geen adem.

Wanneer we ik de keukens aangekomen zijn zak ik op de grond neer, ik voel me helemaal niet goed.

"Is er wat mevrouw?" vraagt Jenevive.

"Zou ik een glaasje water mogen?" meteen komt Willy, een andere huiself, aangelopen met een glas water.

Jenevive kijkt boos naar Willy, omdat hij mij bedient heeft, ik neem een slok.

"Jenevive, kun je een familie pak Smekkies in alle smaken, zo'n pak chocokikkers en een kan pompoensap halen?" meteen is Jenevive weg, en al snel komt ze terug met mijn bestelling.

Ik pak mijn toverstok en ik richt hem op het eten en de kan pompoensap "deduco" zeg ik.

Op de plek waar alles net nog stond liggen nu de miniaturen ervan, ik stop ze in mijn zak.

"Dankjewel" zeg ik en ik verlaat de keukens.

* * *

Ik ben bijna bij de trap naar de kerkers, nog een gang.

"Gesnapt" zegt een schorre stem achter me, verschrikt draai ik me om.

Voor me staat Vilder de conciërge, die stomme kat ook.

"Kom maar even mee naar het schoolhoofd, juffrouw Prins" zegt hij, en met gebogen hoofd volg ik hem naar het kantoor van Perkamentus.


	13. Perkamentus POV Emelie

**Nieuw chappie!**

* * *

Perkamentus

Vilder klopt op de deur van het kantoor van het schoolhoofd, "Binnen" zegt die.

De conciërge opent de deur en begeleidt mij naar de stoel tegen over zijn bureau, en gebaart me te zitten.

Ik ga zitten en kijk om me heen, in de kamer staan vele instrumenten waar ik de naam niet van weet en boven mijn hoofd aan de muren hangen portretten waarvan enkele leeg zijn.

De mensen op de portretten, naar mijn vermoeden de vorige schoolhoofden, bewegen en praten.

Als Perkamentus zijn keel schraapt zijn ze allemaal op slag stil, ze kijken allemaal naar wat er zich beneden hen afspeelt, een paar van de lege portretten vullen zich met personen.

"Zo waarom breng je deze jongedame op zo'n laat tijdstip hier?" vraagt de oude man aan Vilder.

Vilder antwoordt "Mevrouw Norks zag iemand de school uit glippen, met een zwarte mantel aan, en een paar uur later kom ik deze dame in de gangen tegen".

"Heb jij hier nog wat aan toe te voegen?" vraagt hij aan mij, ik knik.

"Ik had honger en ik ben even naar de keukens gegaan" zeg ik .

"Dat kun je niet bewijzen!" sist Vilder boos.

Perkamentus daarentegen blijft rustig en vraagt "Kun je dat bewijzen?"

Ik knik weer en haal de miniaturen uit mijn zak, dan pak ik mijn stok "Inebrio" zeg ik, het voedsel heeft zijn eigen grootte weer.

"Wie weet heeft ze dat altijd in haar mantel voor het geval ze gesnapt wordt!" brengt Vilder er weer tegen in en het schoolhoofd kijkt hem boos aan.

"Kan een van onze Huiselfen dat bewijzen?" weer knik ik "Wie?" vraagt hij.

"Jenevive" zeg ik, Jenevive houdt het vast wel achter dat ik in het bos was.

"Dan mag je gaan" zegt Perkamentus en Vilders ogen vergrootten zich.

"WAT!" schreeuwt hij " g-geen straf?" Perkamentus schudt zijn hoofd.

"Ze wou alleen wat eten, is dat soms verboden?" vraagt hij Vilder.

"Wel als ze s'nachts door de gangen sluipt" is het antwoord.

"Maar meneer" zeg ik "het is toch ochtend?"

Ik sta op en loop de kamer uit, naar mijn leerlingenkamer, om nog twee uurtjes te slapen.

XOX

De wekker gaat, ik sla erop tot hij stil is, ik lig in mijn hemelbed in mijn slaapzaal.

Nog een paar minuutjes, denk ik, en ik draai me weer om.  
Dan springt er iemand op me "Opstaan liefje, schooltijd!" zingt iemand, ik grom.

"Wat? Wil er iemand niet opstaan?" vraagt ze, als antwoord gooi ik een van mijn twee kussens naar haar hoofd.

"Ach, dan moet ik je maar…kietelen!" gilt ze en ze begint me te kietelen, daar kan ik echt niet tegen.

"AAAAAAAh, STOPPEN!" Gil ik.

"Dan moet je uit je bed komen en op je knieën om genade smeken" zegt ze.

"Patty!" mompel ik, maar toch duw ik haar van me af en ga ik naast mijn bed op mijn knieën zitten "Genade!" mompel ik.

Patty grinnikt en loopt terug naar haar bed, daar pakt ze haar uniform uit haar hutkoffer.

Ik sta op en loop naar de badkamer, want na een lekkere warme douche ben ik pas echt wakker.


	14. Brieven POV Emelie

Brieven POV Em

Ik zit aan de tafel van Zwadderich, Patty praat opgewekt over van alles en nog wat, ik en Draco proberen haar te negeren. "We hebben zo toverdranken" deelt Draco mee, om een einde aan het gebrabbel van Patty te maken. "Heb jij dat verslag gemaakt?" vraagt ik hem. Hij grijnst en zegt "ik hoef zo'n verslag nooit te maken, ik ben zijn lievelingetje!". "Dat zullen we nog wel zien" zeg ik en ik sta op omdat de les zo begint.

Draco loopt naar ons gebruikelijke tafeltje, Benno en Patty volgen hem. Ik loop naar Severus en vraag fluisterend "waarom hoeft Draco nooit een verslag te maken?". Severus kijkt me verbaasd aan en zegt "moet hij wel". "Moet hij niet" breng ik er tegen in, waarna ik naar onze tafel loop. Severus wil de les net beginnen als de deur open gaat, professor Anderling loopt ons lokaal in. "Wil juffrouw Prins met mij meekomen?' vraagt ze, ik snap niet waarom, maar ik sta toch op. "Waarom?" vraagt mijn neef. "Gaat niemand iets aan, ze moet naar Perkamentus" zegt ze en ze loopt het lokaal uit, ik volg haar.

Ze klopt op de deur van het kantoor van het school hoofd, "Binnen" zegt die. We gaan naar binnen, ik kijk het kantoor rond. Voor het raam zit een uil, ik herken de uil, het is de uil van mijn meester. "Juffrouw Prins, kun u mij uitleggen waarom deze uil zijn aan jou geadresseerde brief niet aan mij wil geven?" vraagt hij, ik knik. "Omdat het een brief voor mij is" zeg ik. "Zou u de brief willen pakken?" ik knik en loop naar de uil. Ik neem de brief en loop terug naar waar ik net stond, ik het midden van het kantoor. "Zou ik de brief mogen lezen?" vraagt Perkamentus, ik schudt mijn hoofd. "Dan mag u nu gaan" zegt hij, ik verlaat zijn kantoor.

* * *

Die avond zit ik op mijn bed met de brief in mijn handen, ik denk na of ik hem wel openmaken moet. Ik besluit dat wel te doen en ik pak de brief eruit, vouw hem open, en begin te lezen. :

_Beste Emelie,_

_Je moet nu naar het bos, het is belangrijk._

_Ik kan niet zeggen waarom, voor als iemand ondanks mijn goedgetrainde uil de brief in handen krijgt._

_Neem gedroogde dille mee, dat is nodig._

_Neem ook je cape mee, vraag niet waarom._

_Zorg dat niemand te weten komt wat je gaat doen, als er wel iemand achter komt, gebruik je staf_.

_Ik wacht op je op de open plek, op de stam._

_Kom snel, _

_M._

Snel pak ik mijn cape en de dille, en ik ga op weg naar het bos.

* * *

Ik kom op de open plek, ik zie mijn meester al zitten op de stam. "Sorry dat het zo lang duurde meester" zeg ik. "Geeft niet, heb je de dille?" vraagt hij, ik knik en overhandig hem de dille. Hij strooit het rond, zodat we in een cirkel van dille staan. "Waarvoor is de dille nodig?" vraag ik. Meester kijkt me aan en zegt "zodat we kunnen verdwijnselen". Hij pakt mijn hand, en we zijn vertrokken.


	15. De steencirkel POV Emelie

**Het spijt me dat ik zo laat upload, ik was op vakantie.**

**Ik probeer zo snel mogelijk ook al mijn andere verhalen te uploaden, maar voor velen is school al begonnen, en binnenkort zal dat voor mij ook zo zijn...**

**Green.**

* * *

**De steencirkel POV Emelie**

Ik ga weer door de nauwe buis, die mijn luchtweg afknijpt, het duizelige gevoel komt me weer te boven. Dan is het gevoel weer weg, ik kijk om me heen. We staan aan de rand van een bos, voor mij zie ik de hoge, marmeren stenen van een steen cirkel. Ik had nog nooit eerder een steencirkel gezien, maar er wel over gelezen. In het boek: '_The_ _Witches of Eastwick' _dat ik eens uit de bibliotheek van Klammfels geleend had.

Steencirkels zijn poorten naar een andere wereld, de onderwereld. In de onderwereld zitten de verschrikkelijkste wezens opgesloten, Demonen, vuurwezens, die allemaal verschrikkelijke daden hadden begaan. Stuk voor stuk waren ze naar de onderwereld verbannen, en konden er alleen uit waar ze erin waren gekomen.

De heksen van Eastwick, waar het boek over gaat, hebben ook zo'n steencirkel gemaakt om te markeren waar de poort is waardoor zij vele wezens de onderwereld instuurden. Tot de dag van vandaag zijn er nog steeds veel steencirkels intact, niet allemaal, want sommigen zijn vernietigd of vergaan.

Een steencirkel kan alleen geopend worden door het bloed van een nageslacht van een van de stichters van de cirkel, dan zal de poort geopend zijn en kunnen de wezens terugkeren. Verscheidene duistere machten in de wereld proberen de steencirkels te openen, om de wezens te bevrijden, tot nu toe zonder succes…

"Waar zijn we?" vraag ik aan mijn meester, hij kijkt me aan. "We zijn ergens bij Bradfort, nog steeds in Engeland" zegt hij. Ik loop naar de steencirkel, net als ik de cirkel wil binnengaan word er een hand op mijn schouder gelegd.

"Wat denk jij te gaan doen?" vraagt een mannenstem, snel draai ik me om. Voor me staat een in zwart gehulde gedaante, door de kap van zijn mantel kan ik zijn gezicht niet zien. Mijn meester zie ik in de bossen verdwijnen, met nog een paar in zwart gehulde gedaantes achter zich aan.

De man voor me heeft raar genoeg precies dezelfde mantel als ik, dezelfde mantel als de gedaantes die nu mijn meester achterna zitten of zelfs al te pakken hebben. "Ik vroeg je wat?" zegt de man, ik kijk naar de grond. "Je weet toch dat de cirkel niet mag betreden voordat het ritueel begint?" vraagt hij als ik nog steeds geen antwoord geef, ik knik.

"Goed als ik jou was zou ik hier blijven en wachten op de anderen" zegt hij en hij verdwijnt in de nacht. Even later hoor ik verscheidene plop-geluiden, veel meer mensen zijn aangekomen, allemaal met een zwarte mantel aan. Ik zonder me een beetje af van de mensen en spreek een spreuk uit over mijn stem, zodat die wat meer volwassen klinkt, anders zullen ze me snel genoeg door hebben.

Wat mijn meester wil is dat ik een einde maak aan dit ritueel, dat ik deze mensen stop. "Goedenavond" hoor ik een vrouwenstem zeggen, een beetje hooghartig. "Goedenavond" antwoord ik, de vrouw houdt haar hoofd scheef. "En wie ben jij als ik vragen mag? Een nieuweling?" vraagt ze, ik knik. "Ik ben Bellatrix, beschouw me maar als de rechterhand van onze heer" zegt de vrouw.

"Zouden we niet eens wat aardiger doen, mevrouw van Detta?" zegt een stem met een vleugje sarcasme, ik besef dat het de stem van mijn neef Severus is. Ik ben hier bij de dooddoeners, die mij in een flits kunnen vermoorden als ik ook maar iets fout doe. Mijn neef heeft gelogen, hij is nog steeds een dooddoener. En ze staan op het punt iets slechts te doen, iets wat ik koste wat het kost stoppen moet…

* * *

**Vertel me wat je er van vind in een review please, bedankt voor het lezen.**


	16. De marmeren tafel POV Emelie

**Het werd weer eens tijd...**

**Ik vond zelf dat ik er veel te lang over deed om te updaten, maar hij is af! (kostte 2 maanden)((wel een beetje kort XD)**

**Green.**

* * *

**De marmeren tafel POV Emelie**

De zon begint al onder te gaan en de schaduw van de nacht komt tevoorschijn, vogels maken geen geluid, als ze er überhaupt zijn. Alles is stil, geen dooddoener maakt meer geluid, iedereen blijkt te weten wat er te gebeuren staat. "Het is bijna zover" prevelt Bellatrix, zo zacht, maar toch kan iedereen het horen.

De wind begint te waaien, hard en dwingend, alsof het mij waarschuwen wil. Het is koud, en alweer stil, alsof iedereen gestopt is met ademen. De wind wordt dwingender, het waait steeds harder en harder, alsof het hoogtepunt nog niet bereikt is.

Alsof.. _'plop' _klinkt het '_plop'_ nog eens. Met grote schrede passen loopt Voldemort naar de cirkel, met een ratachtig mannetje op zijn hielen. Vlak voor de cirkel houdt hij stand, ieders blik is op hem gevestigd, iedereen wacht af wat Hij zeggen gaat.

Voldemort schraapt zijn keel en begint te spreken "Welkom mijn beste dooddoeners, welkom mijn trouwe vrienden, jullie zullen vannacht getuigen zijn van de verandering van de wereld. Wij grijpen naar heerschappij, we nemen de wereld over, voor eens en altijd. Het is gedaan met het 'Goede', met modderbloedjes en bloedverraders. Dreuzels zullen weten wie wij zijn, wie ik ben. Ze zullen ons, samen met de gehele toverwereld, vrezen. Toe, betreed allen de steencirkel en vorm samen, hand in hand, een kring net binnen de buitenste ring van de cirkel. Laat elkaars handen niet los, wat er ook gebeurt. Blijf binnen de buitenste ring van de cirkel, alleen daar zijn jullie veilig. Nu".

Er wordt gedaan wat er was opgedragen, iedereen vormt samen een kring, net binnen de buitenste ring. Ik sta hand in hand met twee voor mij onbekende dooddoeners, en probeer mijn angst niet te laten blijken. Voldemort betreed de binnenste ring van de steencirkel, in die ring staat een grote zwarte marmeren tafel, op die tafel ligt een groot zilveren mes, een offermes.

Ik hoor geworstel buiten de cirkel, mijn meester wordt de steencirkel in gesleurd, door de twee dooddoeners die hem net nog achterna zaten. Met veel geworstel wordt hij op de marmeren tafel gelegd, Voldemort neemt zijn staf en tikt op de tafel, marmeren boeien houden mijn meester nu op zijn plaats.

Hij worstelt, maar hij en ik weten dat het zinloos is, ik ben versteend van angst. Ze zijn van plan mijn meester te offeren! Voldemort heeft het offermes in handen, het ritueel begint..

* * *

**tips? zet ze in een review!**


	17. Het vers POV Emelie

**TRADAMDAM! HET IS AF!**

**Ik heb het voorstukje ervoor geplakt en er één hoofdstuk van gemaakt.. **

**Duzzzzzz, veel leesplezier!**

**Green.**

* * *

Het vers POV Emelie

Het kleine ratachtige mannetje dat met Voldemort naar de steencirkel gekomen is, loopt met gebogen hoofd naar zijn meester toe en overhandig hem een oud, stoffig boek.

Voldemort pakt het boek een en doet het open, ik sta nog steeds hand in hand met de twee dooddoeners, de hele groep staat nog steeds hand in hand in een kring om Voldemort heen.

"jimtot mokraam, dseerveg , thcelssi maanwu!" roept de heer van het duister, het is helemaal stil, Voldemort spreekt een of andere mythische taal.

Weer herhaalt Hij de woorden . "jimtot mokraam, dseerveg , thcelssi maanwu!".

Terwijl Voldemort het vers blijft herhalen veranderd de vloer onder ons, de vloer lijkt een raam te zijn geworden, we staan nu boven een land van as en vuur.

Typisch een plek voor demonen, vuurwezens en verbannenen.

Voldemort gebaart ons dat we het vers mee moeten zeggen, om niet uit de toon te vallen doe ik het ook maar: "jimtot mokraam, dseerveg , thcelssi maanwu!".

Opeens heb ik het door, het is geen mythische taal, het is een gespiegeld vers!

Het luidt: 'Uw naam is slecht, gevreesd, maar kom tot mij!'. Hij roept iets aan!

Op dat moment beweegt er zich een schim vanaf het land van vuur en as onze kant op, het wil door de poort heen.

Iedereen blijft het vers herhalen, sommigen trillend op hun benen, anderen met opgeheven hoofd en voor standvastigheid. Dit moet stoppen!

Voldemort heft het mes, hij gaat mijn meester nu offeren! Hij zegt:

"Hierbij offer ik u, o grote Aliai, de kleinzoon van de heks die u verbannen heeft door de poort van deze cirkel. Madeleine Cromwell! Met zijn bloed zult u weer naar deze wereld kunnen komen en heersen aan mijn zijde, samen zullen wij voor altijd heersen!"

"NEE!" gil ik en ik laat de handen van mijn buren los en spring naar voren, Voldemort heeft met het mes al een klein sneetje door de cape heen in de nek van mijn meester gemaakt.

Bloed welt op, ik trek mijn staf terwijl Jeweetwel mij verbaasd aankijkt.

Verschillende dooddoeners hebben elkaar al losgelaten en gillen nu uit pure angst voor het monster onder ons, een van de dooddoeners rent de cirkel uit en valt kronkelend van de pijn op de grond.

Langzaam verschroeit hij, zelfs zijn botten, tot hij alleen nog maar een hoopje as is.

Gele stralen komen uit mijn staf en gooien Voldemort naar achter, hij knalt tegen een paal van de steen cirkel en zakt bewusteloos in mekaar.

"Emelie!" hoor ik mijn neef achter mij roepen, ik draai me om en richt mijn staf op hem.

"Verroer je niet dooddoener!" schreeuw ik terwijl de tranen langs mijn gezicht stromen.

Ik draai me weer naar de marmeren tafel en loop er haastig op af, als ik bij de tafel ben tik ik met mijn staf op de banden die mijn spartelende meester op zijn plek houden.

De banden verdwijnen en mijn meester komt snel overeind, en begint een bezwering uit te spreken terwijl hij langs de randen van de steencirkel danst.

Behendig stapt hij onder het dansen over de benen van Voldemort die er nog steeds bewusteloos bijligt.

"O slechte Aliai, keer terug naar waar je vandaan kwam!" schreeuwt mijn meester, het verschrikkelijke monster in de vuurwereld wordt als het ware teruggezogen naar waar hij vandaan komt, langzaam maar zeker.

Opeens hoor ik een verschrikkelijke lach achter me, snel draai ik me om.

Achter me staat Voldemort met het offermes in zijn handen, op het offermes zit wat bloed van mijn meester. Hij heeft bloed van mijn meester!

Hij brengt het mes naar de vloer en laat een aantal druppels op de doorzichtige aarde vallen, die onze wereld van de andere dimensie scheidt.

"NEE!" gil ik weer en ik schiet gele stralen uit mijn staf die hij afweert met de toverstok die hij net uit zijn gewaad heeft gehaald.

Mijn meester gaat gewoon door met zijn bezwering en het verschrikkelijke monster probeert omhoog te komen, maar tevergeefs.

Als hij bijna weer boven is wordt hij toch weer terug gezogen, met zijn klauw grijpt hij naar boven, hij grijpt mijn meester vast!

Hij grijpt mijn meester vast en sleurt hem mee de vuurwereld in!

Ik wil hem achterna gaan om te proberen hem te redden, maar ik word vanachter vast gepakt. Ik probeer me nog los te worstelen, maar het lukt niet.

Het monster is nu zo diep naar beneden gezogen dat hij en mijn meester nu nog maar een klein stipje zijn, van buiten naar binnen sluit de poort zich rokend.

Ik begin te hoesten en raak langzaam het bewustzijn kwijt, ik voel dat degene die me van achter had vastgepakt me in de armen neemt en optilt.

Dan wordt alles zwart…

* * *

**Dit was nog niet het laatste chappie hoor, er komt er waarschijnlijk nog ééntje! En dan moeten jullie denk ik weer afscheid nemen van Emelie voor een tijdje of altijd.. ligt eraan of ik besluit nog een avontuur met Emelie te schrijven.. Maar dan in het 7e jaar, wat vinden jullie van dat plan? Reviewen maar!**

**Green.**


	18. De harde werkelijkheid POV Emelie

**Hij is af! Mijn nieuwe hoofdstuk is af! Het is NIET de laatste mensen, ik heb besloten dat ik niet nog maar één chaptertje wou schrijven!**

**Alle reviewers echt super bedankt voor alle reviews!**

**Green.**

* * *

**De harde werkelijkheid**

_POV Emelie_

Langzaam wordt ik wakker, ik hoor twee stemmen zacht praten en doe mijn best ze te verstaan. "Dus ze is gemerkt?" vraagt de stem die ik herken als die van Albus Perkamentus, het schoolhoofd. "Ja" zegt een andere stem, die Severus toebehoord. "En hoe denk je dat dit zal worden opgelost?" vraagt Perkamuntus weer. "Ze zal met mij mee moeten naar de eerst volgende vergadering, en trouwens, Voldemort heeft zijn zinnen weer op je dood gezet, Albus" zegt mijn neef "en het is nog steeds aan Draco om je te vermoorden". "Dan zal ons plan verder moeten gaan Severus, je hebt trouwens al een onbreekbare eed afgelegd. Hoe staat het ervoor?". "Mafidus wil niet dat ik hem help, hij is kleinzerig en wil het zelf doen" zegt Severus lijzig. Ik wordt me bewust van mijn eigen situatie, mijn hele lichaam is stijf en ik stink naar rook. Mijn onderarm doet behoorlijk pijn, zou dat zijn wat ze bedoelen met 'gemerkt' ? Ik ben toch geen dooddoener? Ik ben nooit een dooddoener geweest! Het grootste deel van wat ik me kan herinneren ben ik trouw geweest aan mijn meester, en die stond aan de goede kant . Ik zeg stond omdat mijn meester waarschijnlijk dood is, hij is meegezogen de vuurwereld in, weg. "Zorg dat je je taak ondanks de tegenspraak van de heer Malfidus volbrengt Severus, en licht je nichtje in wanneer ze bijkomt" zegt Perkamentus vriendelijk. Ik hoor een paar voetstappen uit de zaal weglopen, en hoor het geluid wegsterven. Ik hoor een zucht en iemand ploft op de stoel naast me neer, het is mijn neef aan de zucht te horen. Ik open mijn ogen en kom overeind, langzaam kijk ik om me heen.

Ik ben in de ziekenzaal van Zweinstein, behalve ik en Severus is er niemand. "Goedemorgen Emelie" zegt Severus voorzichtig. Ochtend? "Hoelang lig ik hier al?" vraag ik. "drie dagen" antwoordt mijn neef nors. Plotseling herinner ik me dat Severus daar was, Daar!, bij de steencirkel. De herinneringen vullen mijn gedachte, ik herinner me niet alleen meer mijn Meester en het dooddoenerschap van Severus, maar ook Bellatrix, Voldemort en het ratachtige mannetje. Tranen vullen mijn ogen en ik wendt mijn ogen af van het gezicht van mijn neef, ik voel me boos en verdrietig. "Ik snap dat je me haat Emelie, maar laat me het je tenminste uitleggen!" zegt Severus die me doordringend aankijkt wanneer ik hem weer aankijk. "Wat valt er uit te leggen?!" schreeuw ik bijna, mijn tranen vallen als regendruppels op het dekbed. "Veel Emelie! Ten eerste ben ik geen dooddoener maar.." begint hij. "Wat deed je dan bij de steencirkel?! Je was daar Sev! Je droeg een dooddoenersmantel, je hielp Hem met dat ritueel! Weet je niet wat er had kunnen gebeuren?!" Schreeuw ik nu echt. "NEE!" schreeuwt hij terug "Ik probeer te zeggen dat ik geen dooddoener ben maar spioneer bij de dooddoeners! Ik ben niet slecht Emelie!". Nors kijk ik voor me uit, alsof Severus en zijn woorden maar lucht zijn. Ik ben woedend, hoe kon hij? En dat na al die leugens verspreid over afgelopen tijd, bijvoorbeeld dat hij goed was geworden, en dat hij geen dooddoener meer was. Misschien was het ook wel niet waar dat hij niets te maken had met de dood van mijn familie, onze familie.

Al die leugens! En dan nog ik, die nu de klap opvangt van de waarheid, de harde werkelijkheid. De tranen blijven maar komen, het is net of ik een waterkraan ben die tot het uiterste opengedraaid is. "Vuile leugenaar" sis ik en ik spring van het bed en ren weg, de wereld rond om me heen vergetend. Ik ben opgezogen in mijn verdriet, mijn verlies, ik ben mijn meester en neef verloren. Mijn meester is voor goed weg en mijn neef.. de leugenaar! Ik ren, en ren, alsof er geen einde aan komt. Er is ook geen einde, dit is een eindeloze lijdensweg, net als een put die zo diep is, dat hij geen einde heeft. "Emelie stop!" hoor ik iemand achter me schreeuwen, maar luister niet en ren stug door. Ik ren de wenteltrap met twee treden tegelijk op naar het hoogste punt van de Noordertoren, eigenlijk verboden terrein voor leerlingen, maar het maakt me allemaal niet meer uit. Als ik boven ben ga ik naar de reling en klim erop, ik ben er klaar voor. "Stop! Emelie, alsjeblieft!" Severus heeft het einde van de wenteltrap bereikt en staat nu als versteend naar me te kijken. Hij weet wat ik van plan ben, hij weet wat ik wil. Ik kijk hem doordringend aan, in zijn ogen zie ik immens verdriet, wat kan hij toch weer goed toneelspelen. Hij zet voorzichtig een stap in mijn richting, met zij lege handen uitgestoken voor zich uit, hij wil me stoppen. "Kom geen stap dichterbij Sev! Kom geen stap dichterbij, anders spring ik!" schreeuw ik. Hij laat zijn armen zakken en blijft staan waar hij staat, hij kijkt me aan met een smekende blik. "Alsjeblieft Emelie" zegt hij, hij huilt. Tranen lopen nu ook over zijn gezicht, zijn masker van bedrog. Opeens herinner ik me mijn arm weer, ik houd hem zo dat ik ernaar kijken kan. Mijn lichaam vult zich met leegte nu ik mijn lot voor ogen zie, sterven als een van hen, de dooddoeners. Een zwarte tattoo, het dooddoenersteken, siert mijn onderarm. "Hoe?" vraag ik zacht. "Voldemort had je anders vermoord, ik had je op geen andere manier daar weg kunnen krijgen!" zegt hij. Ik kijk verdrietig op "Had me dan dood laten gaan!" zeg ik zacht, wetend dat ik hem nu raak, diep vanbinnen, als een mes dat een hart doorklieft, als een spiegel die in duizend stukjes breekt. "Want dit is jouw schuld.." en met die woorden laat ik me achterover van de reling de diepte in vallen...

* * *

**En tsjah, dit is weer het einde van dit chapter, een beetje een drama chapter is het geweest.**

**Vonden jullie het leuk? Zijn de personages die hierin spelen goed in hun rol?**

**Vertel me wat jullie ervan vonden in een review, en vertel daarbij ook wat jullie denken wat er gaat gebeuren.**

**Gaat ze dood? Of blijft ze leven? Wat zouden jullie willen?**

**Reviews mogen tops, tips en alles wat je maar neer wilt zetten bevatten, als het maar netjes blijft en niet grof..**

**Green.**

**p.s. sorry voor de cliffhanger**


	19. De val POV Emelie

**Mensen vonden het niet leuk dat ik ze achterliet met een cliffhanger, en dus is hier een nieuw chapter.**

**Omdat mijn trouwe reviewster Lilyloena beweerde dat ik een 'evil persoontje' ben, heb ik besloten maar snel te posten om niemand te laten wachten. **

**Maar goed, ik ga jullie niet langer bezig houden, veel leesplezier!**

**Green.**

* * *

**De val **

POV Emelie

En vanaf dat moment gaat alles in slow motion, behalve mijn gedachten, die mij opslokken in een herinnering van lang geleden.

_De bel gaat, meteen ren ik naar de voordeur. "Emelie, rustig nou" roept mijn moeder, terwijl ze achter me aanbeent. Ik ben al bij de deur en trek hem open "Sevvie!" roep ik blij terwijl ik zijn benen knuffel, hij is veel langer dan ik._

_ "Gaan we naar binnen of ga je me hier gevangen houden?" vraagt mijn neef sarcastisch. "Binnen" murmel ik, maar ik maak nog geen aanstalten om hem los te laten. "Dan gaan we naar binnen" zegt hij en hij tilt me op, gillend en giechelend wordt ik naar binnen gesjouwd. _

_Severus gaat op de grote leunstoel zitten die het dichtst bij de open haard is, en hij tilt mij op zijn schoot. Mijn moeder, Ellanoir, was intussen de keuken in geglipt en komt nu terug met een grote taart. De taart heeft vier felgekleurde kaarsjes, en is eigenlijk te groot voor vier personen, mijn oom en tante konden niet komen._

_ "Gefeliciteerd!" zeggen mijn ouders in koor, terwijl mijn moeder de taart op het kleine bijzettafeltje te midden van de stoelen zet. "Mag ik de kaarsjes uitblazen?" vraag ik, mijn vader knikt. Snel spring ik op en ga op mijn knieën zitten voor de taart, ik kijk hoe de vlammetjes op de kaarsjes wapperen alsof het vlaggen zijn. _

_"3, 2, 1, blazen!" zegt mijn moeder, ik blaas zo hard ik kan naar de kaarsjes, ze gaan allemaal uit. "En dan mag je een wens doen" zegt Severus. Ik denk even na en doe dan mijn wens. "En dan nu de cadeautjes!" zegt mijn vader, terwijl hij naar de kast loopt. Hij komt terug met een groot langwerpig pak dat lijkt op een.. bezem!_

_ Hij geeft het aan mij, snel ontdoe ik het van het cadeaupapier. Een beginnersbezem, aangezien ik nog helemaal geen ervaring met vliegen heb. "Wat cool!" roep ik uit. "Het is een cadeau van pap en mij samen" zegt mijn moeder. _

_"Maar dat was nog niet alles" zegt Severus met een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht, uit de zak van zijn gewaad haalt hij een rechthoekig doosje en geeft het aan mij. Ik open het doosje en zie dat er een stokje in zit, niet zomaar een stokje, maar een toverstok. "Ik mag toch nog niet toveren?" vraag ik, terwijl ik mijn neef aankijk._

_ "Met deze mag het wel, je kan er alleen simpele en ongevaarlijke spreuken mee doen, ik noem het een kindertoverstok" zegt hij. Ik pak de toverstok uit het doosje en bekijk hem goed, hij is donkerbruin en mijn naam is erin gegraveerd! Blij loop ik naar Severus toe en geef hem een knuffel._

Ik denk na, Severus was blij omdat ik blij was._Hij houdt van je, zoals familie dat hoort te doen. _Zegt een stemmetje in mijn achterhoofd.

_Hij geeft om je, hij wil je niet kwijt. _Zegt het stemmetje weer. _Nee dat doet hij niet _zeg ik tegen het stemmetje _hij is een leugenaar, een dooddoener. _Maar daar heeft het stemmetje alweer een antwoord op.

_Hij spioneert bij de dooddoeners, hij is er zelf geen. Emelie, hij deed alles om je te redden, en jij bedankt hem met dit. _Ik besef dat het stemmetje gelijk heeft, dit is niet eerlijk.

Met wat ik nu doe, doe ik Severus zoveel verdriet aan, dat hij misschien wel achter me aanspringt. _Dat kan niet, dat mag niet gebeuren! _Denk ik.

Snel trek ik mijn toverstok en richt ik hem op mezelf, hopelijk ben ik niet te laat. "Aresto Momentum" schreeuw ik. Meteen minder ik vaart, maar dat voorkomt niet dat ik toch de grond raak, en mijn bewustzijn verlies.

* * *

**REVIEWEN MAAR! **

**sorry van het alweer vertonen van een open eind, jullie mogen zeuren om een nieuw chapter, om eerlijk te zijn heb ik hem al geschreven.**

**dus, aangezien ik eventjes een weekje op vakantie ga, probeer ik het niet aankomend, maar het weekend DAARNA te posten(als dat niet te lang wachten is)**


	20. Angst voor naalden POV Emelie

**Hey everyone, hier is het volgende hoofdstuk, zoals beloofd..**

**Een beetje kort, maar het goede is dat ik al aan de volgende begonnen ben!**

**Green.**

* * *

**Angst voor naalden **

_POV Emelie_

Ik open mijn ogen en zie dat ik weer in een de ziekenzaal ben, voor de 2e keer nu. Maar het is niet de ziekenzaal van Zweinstein, nee, deze zaal is een eenpersoonszaal, en dus ook een stuk kleiner dan die van Zweinstein.

Ik probeer overeind te komen maar het lukt niet, tot mijn grote schrik zit ik met ijzeren boeien vast aan een ijzeren tafel, die mij op mijn plek houden. Ik heb boeien om mijn armen, benen en middel, ik kan nergens heen.

De ijzeren tafel doet me terug denken aan de steencirkel, aan mijn meester, alleen dat was een marmeren tafel met marmeren boeien geweest. Ik kijk om me heen, voor zover dat kan aangezien de positie waarin ik me bevind, en zie dat ik aan verschillende apparaten vast zit. Een ervan herken ik als een hartslagapparaat, dat je hartslag meet, per hartslag geeft het apparaat een 'piep'.

Ook zit ik aan verschillende infusen, waarschijnlijk de reden dat ik me een beetje suf voel. Ik hoor een geluid vanaf mijn linkerkant en draai mijn hoofd in de richting van het geluid, de ijzeren deuren van de ziekenzaal zijn opengegaan en er komt een zuster binnen.

Ze loopt naar de apparaten en pakt een notitieblok, ze schrijft wat aantekeningen en maakt aanstalten weer weg te gaan als ze ziet dat ik wakker ben.

"Waar ben ik" vraag ik snel.

"In het St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes, op de vijfde verdieping op de afgezonderde afdeling voor depressie, krankzinnigheid en zelfmoorneigingen" zegt de zuster.

"Denken ze dat ik gek ben ofzo, maak me los!" zeg ik.

"Je bent hier gebracht nadat je een ernstige poging tot zelfmoord hebt gedaan, je blijft hier totdat er verdere orders zijn" antwoordt de zuster, en ze kijkt me medelijdend aan. Ik ben niet gek, ik ben niet gestoord, ik ben niet krankzinnig! Ik wil schelden, beledigen, en deze zuster eens goed duidelijk maken dat ik hier niet hoor, maar ik doe het niet uit angst in nog meer problemen te komen.

In de plaats daarvan zeg ik het netjes: "Ik maak zelf uit waar ik blijf mevrouw, dat bepaalt het St. Holistio niet, minderjarig of niet minderjarig".

"Het Hospitaal bepaalt het niet meisje, maar je ouders of verzorgers" zegt de zuster geïrriteerd door mijn tegenspraak.

"Die zijn dood, ik ben wees!" snauw ik.

"Er is zeggenschap over je aangevraagd door een familielid, het ministerie heeft het goedgekeurd. Jij bent minderjarig, en je familielid heeft bepaald dat jij nog wel even hier blijft. En nu zijn we klaar en houd jij je mond" zegt ze en ze loopt naar de andere kant van de tafel, ze rommelt wat in een kast je en loopt dan weer naar mijn linkerkant.

In haar handen heeft ze een spuit, ik begin meteen hard te bewegen en tegen te stribbelen.

"Stop stop, het is echt niks, het doet maar eventjes pijn. Lig eens stil" zegt ze sussend, maar het helpt niet. Ik begin te gillen en te huilen, ik heb een hekel aan injectiespuiten en vooral aan de naalden.

De zuster drukt op een rode knop aan de muur en opeens komen er mensen in witte doktersjassen de zaal binnen, een stuk of vier. Ze lopen naar me toe en pakken me vast, zodat ik niet meer bewegen kan. "Ontspan" zegt een diepe mannenstem van een van de mensen die me vast houden. Snikkend doe ik wat er gezegd wordt en ik voel de naald door mijn huid gaan, ik voel me plotseling heel moe en val in slaap.

* * *

**Weer een beetje een drama, maar het wordt beter! Het volgende hoofdstuk zal helemaal of deels de POV van Harry zijn.. **


	21. Harry vertelt POV Harry

**Hey hey,**

**Een snelle update omdat ik zulke super-lieve-en-ook-aardige lezers(of leessters) heb!**

**Met speciale dank aan Luutje18 en Lilyloena.**

**Green.**

* * *

**Harry vertelt**

_POV Harry_

"Verschillende leerlingen zaten buiten van de lente te genieten, in het lentezonnetje of in de verkoelende schaduw onder de overbuigende bomen aan de rand van het bos.

Ron, Hermelien en ik hadden het verkozen om lekker in de schaduw van een oude eik aan de noordkant van het kasteel te gaan zitten. Hermelien was verdiept geweest in haar oude Runen tekstboek en Ron speelde met een fragmentfrisbee die Hermelien eerder dit jaar van een vierdejaars had afgepakt.

"Hermelien, kijk hoe cool deze is, ik snap niet waarom ze verboden zijn" had Ron tegen Hermelien gezegd terwijl hij zijn hand over de bladzijde legde die Hermelien aan het lezen was.

Geïrriteerd keek Hermelien op en zei: "het is een Fopartikel van Fred en George, het is gevaarlijk en Vilder heeft het laten verbieden, samen met al de andere artikelen". Na dat gezegd te hebben stond ze op en ging ze aan mijn andere kant zitten, hopend dat Ron haar daar niet meer lastig viel met stomme opmerkingen over een stomme frisbee.

"Harry, zeg tegen Hermelien dat deze frisbee…". "Ron, hou nou even op over dat stomme ding" ik was opgestaan terwijl ik dat zei en wilde richting het kasteel lopen. Maar ik bleef stokstijf op mijn plaats staan toen ik een silhouet zwart zag afsteken tegen de late middag zon, staande op de reling van de Noordertoren.

"Ron, Hermelien, de Noordertoren, er gaat iemand springen!" schreeuwde ik, terwijl ik nog steeds in dezelfde positie als even daarvoor stond. Aan het geschokte geluid vanachter me had ik aangenomen dat ze hadden opgekeken van hun bezigheden en binnen een mum van tijd stonden ze naast me naar de Noordertoren te turen.

"Het lijkt alsof diegene twijfelt" had Ron gezegd, maar een seconde daarna was het silhouet verdwenen en was er iemand naar beneden aan het vallen langs de muur van de Noordertoren. Hermelien gaf een gil, Ron en ik hapten naar lucht.

Toen minderde de persoon, die even daarvoor nog van de Noordertoren was gesprongen, opeens veel vaart en viel op de grond. Snel renden Ron, Hermelien en ik zo snel als we kunnen naar de plek, verschillende anderen waren ook opgestaan van hun plekjes op het gras of op een kleed en liepen ook langzaam naar de voet van de Noordertoren.

We waren er als eerste en keken naar de grond, op de grond lag een meisje, aan te nemen aan het middellange zwarte haar, met haar gezicht naar beneden.

"Het is Emelie Prins" zei Hermelien geschokt. Ik besefte dat Hermelien gelijk had toen ik het Zwadderich uniform zag, en het beeld van het meisje in mijn gedachte kwam.

Er kwam een schreeuw van boven, snel keek ik op. Boven op de Noordertoren stond Sneep over de reling gebogen, ik kon zijn gezichtsuitdrukking niet zien maar wist dat het geen woede of blijdschap was, het was verdriet.

Sneep verdween bij de reling vandaan, hij kwam vast naar beneden, dacht ik. Al een best grote groep leerlingen had zich verzameld onder de Noordertoren toen even later Sneep met een geschokte blik op zijn gezicht zich een weg tussen de leerlingen baande en op zijn knieën zakte voor Emelie.

Ook professor Anderling had zich een weg gebaand tussen de leerlingen door en knielde naast het lichaam neer, ze pakte de pols van Emelie vast. "Ze leeft nog" fluisterde professor Anderling daarna verbaasd.

Onmiddellijk had Sneep met een ruk opgekeken naar Anderling en pakte voorzichtig Emelie 's pols van haar over. Hij hapte naar adem terwijl professor Anderling een brancard tevoorschijn toverde en Emelie met behulp van een zweefspreuk op de brancard legde.

En toen kwam u, en de rest van het verhaal weet u zelf."

Ik kijk op naar het schoolhoofd, die nadenkt over wat ik net gezegd had. "Ze is niet geduwd?" vraagt Perkamentus niet alleen aan mij maar ook aan mijn vrienden, te zien aan de richting waarin hij kijkt.

"Nee" antwoordt Hermelien, die voor de eerste keer haar mond open doet sinds we hier zitten.

"Jullie mogen gaan" zegt het schoolhoofd met een wuivend gebaar, snel staan we op en verlaten we het kantoor van Perkamentus.

Zonder wat te zeggen lopen we naar Griffoendor, en denk ik terug aan wat er was gebeurd toen Perkamentus bij het tafereel aankwam:

_"Iedereen uit de weg!" brulde een zware stem, toebehorend aan het schoolhoofd. Iedereen ging zo snel als hij kan een paar stappen achteruit, net als hij zelf en zijn vrienden, Perkamentus liep naar de brancard. Toen hij bij de brancard kwam draaide hij zich om. "Jullie hebben hier niks te zoeken, nu wegwezen!" brulde hij. Alle leerlingen maakten zich zo snel als ze konden uit de voeten en renden naar de ingang van het kasteel, ook mijn vrienden en ik._

_ "Harry, mevrouw Griffel, meneer Wemel, onmiddellijk naar mijn kantoor, wacht daar op mij!" schreeuwde Perkamentus ons nog achterna. Dus even later stonden we voor het standbeeld dat ons de weg versperde naar het kantoor van het schoolhoofd, ik besefde op dat moment dat Perkamentus ons het wachtwoord niet had gegeven. _

_"We hebben het wachtwoord niet" zei ik tegen Ron en Hermelien. "Laten we gewoon wat proberen, snoepjes of lekkernijen waren het toch altijd?" zei Hermelien denkend. "Ja" had ik toen gezegd "suikerveren?"._

_ Het was een poging, maar het was niet goed. "Knettersterren" zei Hermelien daarna, maar nog steeds bewoog het standbeeld niet. "Wat zijn dat?" vroeg ik aan haar. "O, dat zijn van die melkchocolade sterren die enorm knetteren in je mond, de naam zegt het eigenlijk al" antwoordde ze afwezig, waarschijnlijk dacht ze toen na. _

_"Kanariekano's" zei Ron plotseling. Meteen schoof het beeld uit de weg en werd de wenteltrap onthult die naar het kantoor van Perkamentus leidt, snel gingen we naar boven. "Waarom Kanariekano's?" vroeg Hermelien. _

_"Perkamentus is gek op de spullen van Fred en George" antwoordde Ron toen we het kantoor van het schoolhoofd binnenliepen. Op het bureau achterin de kamer stond nog steeds de hersenpan die Perkamentus en ik voor mijn extra les hadden gebruikt, Perkamentus had waarschijnlijk de nood nog niet gezien om het op te ruimen. Ron, Hermelien en ik namen plaats op de drie stoelen tegenover het bureau, en na een tijdje kwam het schoolhoofd binnen._

En die vroeg om wat we allemaal hadden gezien even eerder buiten, ik had mijn verhaal verteld, maar er delen uit gelaten. Ik had bijvoorbeeld niet vertelt over wat ik dacht even voordat Emelie sprong, ik dacht toen iets erg gemeens over Ron, omdat die me constant irriteert. Toen Sneep op zijn knieën viel had ik vol sarcasme gedacht dat er in die gevledderde vleermuis toch nog een hart zat, deels van steen.

Perkamentus heeft het namelijk niet graag dat er op die manier over de leraren gepraat wordt, vooral niet over Sneep. Omdat Perkamentus nog steeds stug beweert dat Sneep aan onze kant staat, ondanks zijn dooddoener verleden, hoewel ik er nog mijn twijfels over heb.

Ik heb laatst een boek gevonden, nou ja niet gevonden, meer onbewust gekregen. Want het was een toverdrankenboek met allemaal aantekeningen van de vorige eigenaar, waardoor ik nu de beste van de klas werd in toverdranken, tot groot ongenoegen van Hermelien.

Ik kreeg dat boek in een les die ingevallen werd door professor Hildebrand Slakhoorn, die eigenlijk onze toverdranken leraar had moeten worden, maar doordat Sneep toverdranken wilde blijven geven kregen we professor Clair Willows voor verweer. Sneep had de kans gehad Verweer te geven, maar had dat niet gedaan, geen idee waarom.

In ieder geval heb ik dat boek gekregen, en er staan ook handige zelfbedachte spreuken in. De vorige eigenaar van het toverdrankenboek had niet zijn echte naam in het boek geschreven maar 'de Halfbloedprins'. Dat is de reden dat we meteen aan Emelie dachten, maar die wist er niets van.

* * *

**Vergeet niet te reviewen! Tips en tops altijd handig (dan weet ik wat er beter moet).**


	22. Het tegenovergestelde van wit POV Emelie

**Een nieuw hoofdstuk door het aanhoudende herinneren van Luutje18, veel dank aan haar en natuurlijk ook veel dank aan Lilyloena die altijd reviewt!(Luutje18 ook :-D)**

**Veel leesplezier,**

**Green.**

* * *

**Het tegenovergestelde van wit**

_POV Emelie_

Opnieuw word ik wakker en open ik mijn ogen, nog steeds in Holistio. Ik probeer me te bewegen, nog steeds vast. _Laat me raden, nog steeds aan het infuus? _Denk ik sarcastisch.

Ik kijk naar zij, ja hoor, een infuusje. Ik voel me heel rustig, waarschijnlijk hebben ze kalmeringsmiddel in een van die infusen zitten. Ik hoor de schuifdeuren opengaan, de zuster komt weer binnen, samen met twee forse mannen.

Die mannen zijn waarschijnlijk om mij in bedwang te houden, maar ja, wat kan ik doen geboeid aan een tafel? De zuster loopt naar me toe en gaat naast me staan, voorzichtig haalt ze de infusen eraf, ook alle draadjes en andere dingen worden eraf gehaald.

"Kun je rustig zijn en niet tegenstribbelen? Ik ga je losmaken en je moet met ons meelopen" zegt ze, ik knik. Ze drukt op een knopje, een andere dan vorige keer, en alle boeien openen zich.

Voorzichtig kom ik omhoog en strek ik me uit, hoe lang had ik daar gelegen? Ik sta op en loop richting de deur, de zuster was al voor me uitgelopen en loopt nu al de gang op met een van de mannen achter zich aan.

Ik volg en de 2e man sluit de rij, op deze manier lopen we een paar gangen door tot we bij een van de vele ijzeren deuren stoppen.

De deur opent zich en de zuster draait zich naar me toe "vanaf hier moet je alleen verder" zegt ze. Ik loop verder en de ijzeren deur sluit zich achter me, ik kijk om me heen.

Deze kamer is net zoals de zaal waar in net lag steriel wit, een kleur die mij te licht is, ik had liever zwart gewild. In het midden van de kamer staan een witte ligbank en een witte stoel, een beetje als bij een psychiater.

Een ijzeren deur aan de andere kant van de kamer gaat open en er komt een man binnen, zonder dokterskleding. In tegenstellig tot het wit hier draagt hij zwart.

_Ah, hij weet wat mode is _denk ik, sarcastisch. De man loopt naar de witte stoel en gaat zitten, dan kijkt hij naar mij. Afwachtend kijk ik terug, niet wetend wat ik moet doen.

"Neem plaats" zegt hij, gebarend naar de witte ligbank. Ik loop ernaartoe en ga zitten, ik ben niet van plan te gaan liggen, want dan is de man niet meer in mijn zicht en wie weet wat hij dan doet.

"Ik ben dr. Charles Savior, noem me Charles" zegt hij. Ik zeg niets terug, niet alleen omdat ik niet zo'n prater ben, maar ook omdat ik deze zo vertrouwelijk ogende man niet vertrouw. Ik ken hem niet, dus waarom zou ik hem vertrouwen?

Charles onderbreekt de stilte door verder te gaan "en jij bent Emelie, toch?" vraagt hij, ik knik.

"Emelie, zou je even willen liggen?" vraagt hij. Ik bedenk me dat ik maar beter niet kan tegenstribbelen, straks komen ze weer met een naald om mij rustig te houden. Ik ga liggen, en Charles gaat verder met praten:

* * *

**Tips: Welkom, ****Ideeën: Welkom, Lieve mensjes: Welkom, Andere lieve dingen: Welkom!**

**Vergeet niet te reviewen!**


	23. 5 Kerkers POV Emelie

**EIN-DE-LIJK, het is af! Thnx mijn allerliefste reviewers: SkyeEmma(ik kan geen punt invoeren, dan pakt FanFiction hem niet) , Luutje19 en Lilyloena.(Twee super meiden, altijd lol mee op FanFiction)**

**Green.**

* * *

** 5 Kerkers**

_POV Emelie_

"Sluit je ogen en ga mee naar het verleden" zegt Charles, ik doe wat hij zegt en sluit mijn ogen.

"_Emelie" Verschrikt draaide ik me om "Wie is daar?" fluisterde ik. Het was al laat en iedereen, zelfs de leerlingen met late lessen, was al naar bed gegaan. Ik was wakker geworden van een stem die mijn naam fluisterde, ik had Stella, een van mijn kamergenootjes, wakker gemaakt. _

_Maar Stella beweerde niets te horen, ik daarentegen hoorde het gefluister gewoon, en het ging maar door, het eentonige gefluister van mijn naam. Toen Stella weer lag te slapen, luid snurkend en wel, stapte ik mijn bed uit omdat ik wou uitzoeken waar dat gefluister vandaan kwam. Ik was mijn slaapzaal uitgelopen, de gangen door. Op Klammfels hadden we namelijk geen afdelingen, je had gewoon jongens en meisjes slaapzalen._

_ Ik volgde het geluid van het gefluister, maar het leek van alle kanten vandaan te komen, alsof het door de muren ging. Ik wilde weten waar het geluid vandaan kwam, maar het kon zelfs van buiten komen. Buiten, daar wilde ik niet heen, het was donker daar, en je wist niet wat daar allemaal zat._

_ De school was ook nog eens afgesloten, je kon niet eens naar buiten, ook al wilde je het. Het gefluister moest ergens uit het kasteel komen, ik hoor het een beetje uit de richting van onder me komen, dus zal het wel van een van de kerkerverdiepingen vandaan komen._

_ Klammfels had in totaal vijf kerkerverdiepingen, in de bovenste twee werden lessen gegeven. In de derde verbleven de leraren, in de vierde mochten we niet komen, in de vijfde komen was ook verboden en er was daar niks, alleen vier muren. _

_Tenminste volgens de verhalen dan, iemand meende een glimp te hebben opgevangen van de vijfde kerker toen hij straf had in de vierde kerker. Die was nooit meer hetzelfde geworden, hij was helemaal doorgedraaid, maar zijn verhaal van de vierde en vijfde kerkers werd geloofd. _

_Ik had een flauw vermoeden dat ik naar de vierde of vijfde kerker moest, dat was heel diep onder de grond, maar het geluid kwam van onder dus als ik wilde weten waar het geluid vandaan kwam zou ik er echt heen moeten. _

_Het zou waarschijnlijk niet uit de eerste drie kerkers komen, in de eerste en tweede werd wachtgelopen door de leraren die dus ook in de derde zitten. Ik ging naar beneden, niet wetend wat mij te wachten stond. _

_Voorzichtig liep ik naar de trap, niemand mocht mij horen, bepaalde leraren zouden vast nog wakker zijn. En die zaten dan net weer in de derde kerker, boven de vierde en vijfde. Ik zou er op de trap langs moeten gaan, de lerarenkerker was namelijk een rechte gang met deuren. _

_Als je nog verder naar beneden wilde, moest je de trap volgen die langs het begin van die rechte gang liep. Ik liep de trap af, kwam langs de eerste en tweede kerker, maar hield halt vlak voor de derde kerker. Ik hoorde stemmen, twee om precies te zijn. _

_"Mijn lessen zijn afgelopen Igor, wie houdt er de wacht in het kasteel?" die stem behoorde toe aan __Vallera McKansey, de zwarte lessen lerares. Ik noem het geen zwarte kunsten, want dat is een milder vak. De zwarte lessen waren alleen voor dooddoeners, net als Vallera zelf. Je kon voor die lessen kiezen, maar alleen dooddoeners deden dat dus. _

_"Vallera, ik zal Gideon halen voor de nachtronde door het kasteel, hij zal de wacht houden" zei Igor, het schoolhoofd, de tweede stem. _

_"Zeg tegen Gideon dat hij de hele nacht wacht mag lopen, tot hij erbij neervalt, ik heb nog een appeltje met hem te schillen" bromde Vallera. _

_"W-wat ga je d-doen?" vroeg Igor stotterend._

_ "Hij heeft zich tegen de Meester gekeerd Igor, en de Meester is niet zo vergevend meer als bij jou, Gideon zal binnenkort.." antwoordde Vallera, en ze liep weg, aan het getik van haar hakken te horen. _

_Ook het schoolhoofd liep weg, waarschijnlijk om professor Kansey, Gideon, te verwittigen van zijn wachtronde. Wanneer al het geluid van voetstappen verdwenen was en twee deuren open en dicht waren gegaan besloot ik dat ik verder moest, professor Kansey moest vast niet in de derde, vierde of vijfde kerker wachtlopen. _

_Hij zou mij moeten passeren, en dan was ik de pineut, want mij zien zou hij dan zeker. Snel liep ik de trap af, en nog een, het gefluister werd luider en dringender. Het droeg mijn wil te weten waar het gefluister vandaan kwam op om verder te gaan, terug kon niet, ik moest weten waar het vandaan kwam! _

_Ik was nu in de vierde kerker en keek om me heen, allemaal zwarte deuren. De jongen die hier eens geweest was, en zijn verhaal verteld had, want er zullen daar vast wel meerderen geweest zijn die bang zijn weer terug te moeten naar deze kerker, had gezegd dat hier achter de zwarte deuren die ik zag zich allemaal martelwerktuigen bevonden. _

_Ik liep snel de trap verder af tot de trap niet meer verder naar beneden ging, het gefluister was nu zo dichtbij, ik kon het spreekwoordelijk bijna proeven. Ik liep de vier muren binnen.._

"Stop!" gil ik, met een enorme kracht word ik losgerukt uit de herinnering en vlieg ik achteruit. Hard raak ik de muur, bonk er met mijn hoofd tegen aan en val op de grond. Charles is de andere kant op gevlogen en krabbelt nu alweer overeind en komt mijn richting oplopen.

* * *

**Vergeet niet te reviewen!**


	24. Spijt POV Emelie

**Dat duurde lang! Ik had hem al op papier, en nu is hij hier dan eindelijk!**

**Green.**

* * *

**Spijt**

_POV Emelie_

Ik krimp in mekaar, maak me zo klein mogelijk, bang dat hij is zoals oom Thomas.

Thomas Sneep, mijn oom dus, werd altijd snel boos. Als ik me niet gedroeg kreeg ik een mep, meestal moest ik dan huilen en kwam mijn vader er in een mum van tijd aan, om vervolgens ruzie te gaan staan maken met oom Thomas.

Charles houdt halt op ongeveer een meter afstand van waar ik helemaal ineengekrompen tegen de muur zit.

"Ben je bang voor me?" vraagt hij. Ik kom uit mijn houding en sta op, ik aarzel even of ik het moet vertellen, maar doe het uiteindelijk toch.

"Slechte herinneringen aan als er iemand op me af komt lopen.." zeg ik zacht en ik kijk naar de grond. "De herinnering van net?" ik schudt mijn hoofd. "Langer geleden, ik dacht aan mijn oom om precies te zijn".

"Wil je erover praten?" vraagt hij. "Gaat u dan weer mijn herinneringen binnendringen?" ik kijk op en ontmoet zijn helblauwe ogen. Hij schudt zijn hoofd en zegt: "nee, dat is geheel vrijwillig Emelie. Je bepaalt trouwens zelf wat je laat zien. Die herinnering van net, dat was Klammfels toch?".

Ik knik "ja, daar heb ik op gezeten voor ik naar Zweinstein ging" antwoord ik. "Weet ik" verschrikt kijk ik hem aan. "Hoe bedoelt u?" vraag ik snel. "Ik ben ingelicht door de familie" is het antwoord.

Ik kijk weer naar de grond, niet wetend wat te zeggen. "Je zou vertellen over je oom?" zegt hij, de stilte verbrekend. O ja, dat zou ik doen. "Nou, mijn oom, Thomas, sloeg me wel eens." begin ik mijn verhaal, maar ik wil niet verder en wil het ergens anders over hebben.

"Kent u mijn neef?". "Ja, die is hier vanochtend komen praten over je. Hij zei dat je nogal boos op hem zou zijn, tenminste, daar was hij bang voor" antwoordt Charles.

Ik glimlach en zeg: "zeg maar tegen Severus dat ik niet boos ben, het was niet zijn schuld". "Wat was niet zijn schuld? Uit zijn verhaal heb ik opgemaakt dat je boos op hem was en van een toren bent gesprongen" zegt hij.

"Zo simpel ligt het niet, we hadden ruzie, en ik zag het niet meer zitten. Dat lag niet helemaal aan hem. Ik heb ingezien dat springen fout was, maar ik was al gesprongen. Ik wist nog een spreuk: Aresto Momentum".

Dat was niet helemaal de waarheid, ik was boos op Severus geweest, eigenlijk boos op alles en iedereen, omdat ik nu het duistere teken draag. Ik had nooit dooddoener willen zijn, ik heb mijn kant gekozen, de goede kant.

Maar weet je, wat gebeurt is, is gebeurt. Ik heb me gerealiseerd dat ik bijna mijn neef achter me aan heb laten springen, het is ook nog eens mijn schuld dat mijn meester dood is. Nou dood, ik weet het eigenlijk niet, hij is in een andere wereld. Maar als ik niet had ingegrepen was hij nu dood en had Voldemort de wereld overgenomen.

Ik wil hier niet meer zijn, ik hoor hier niet, dit is een hospitaal. Maar het lijkt hier op een speciaal gekkenhuis voor mij alleen, iedereen hier denkt dat ik gek ben. Volgens mij Charles ook. Als ik lang genoeg de schijn van 'goede ik' laat zien kom ik hier uit en kan ik mijn neef zeggen dat het me spijt, want het spijt me ook echt. Alles wat ik hem heb aangedaan.._het spijt me zo Sev_


	25. Zwaar verleden POV Severus Sneep

**Het eerste hoofdstuk uit het oogpunt van onze zo geliefde Severus Sneep EN heel snel geupdate! Wat wil je nog meer? Iedereen mag Luutje19 bedanken voor haar superideeën en haar aandringen op een snel nieuw hoofdstuk, al laat ik mijn toetsenbord nu rusten en mag iedereen weer ongeduldig worden, want ik heb tijd nodig om dit verhaal verder uit te stippelen EN een nieuw te schrijven. **

**Veel leesplezier,**

**Green.**

* * *

**Zwaar verleden**

_POV Severus Sneep_

Ik loop door de gangen van Zweinstein, ik was net bij de psychiater geweest. Niet voor mezelf, maar voor Emelie, mijn nichtje. Aan haar denken doet me pijn in mijn hart, als een soort van dolk.

Ik laat mijn emoties nooit aan iemand zien, en erover spreken is moeilijk. Veel mensen beweren dat ik gevoelloos bent, ik ben voor velen (vooral Griffoendors) de zwarte vleermuis van Zweinstein. De ergste, meest verschrikkelijke, leraar die ze hebben.

Dat is ook de schijn die ik ophoudt, dat is de emotieloze persoon die iedereen ziet. Maar ik heb emoties, ik onderdruk ze, maar ik heb ze. Mijn emoties zijn zo geflipt dat ik graag van de Noordertoren zou willen springen, net als.. Dat brak mijn hart, het is mijn schuld dat Emelie van die toren sprong. Ik had er achteraan moeten springen, want alles was mijn schuld.

Maar ik deed het niet, ik sprong niet, ik had het gevoel dat ze.. nog leefde. Ik had het toen raar gevonden en was naar beneden gerent via de trap, en tot mijn grote verbazing bleek ook ze nog te leven.

Nog steeds is het mij een vraag hoe het kan, ik heb haar zien vallen. Ze viel en landde op de grond, heeft ze zichzelf gered? Ik weet het niet, alles is wazig. Emelie werd toen meteen naar het Holistio gebracht, voor onderzoek.

Albus vertelde me dat het beter was als Emelie een tijdje daar zou blijven, met een psychiater. Hij heeft die keuze dan ook voor mij gemaakt, aangezien ik die beslissing niet wilde maken. Het doet me zo denken aan mijn eigen jeugd, dat lijkt zo lang geleden, maar het is me bijgebleven.

Ik heb het ook ooit geprobeerd, van een toren springen enzo. Ik was toendertijd erg ongelukkig, ik had geen greintje geluk in mijn leven. Thuis had ik het slecht, mijn vader, een dreuzel, sloeg altijd. Zowel mij als mijn moeder.

Ik werd in mijn Zweinsteinjaren constant gepest en behekst door het duo, Potter en Zwarts. Ik verwijt het Pippeling en Lupos tot op de dag van vandaag nog steeds dat ze niks aan het gedrag van hun vrienden deden.

Zo is mijn haat jegens hen ontstaan, omdat ze alles met lede ogen aanzagen. Iets wat Lily niet deed, Lily, bij het horen van haar naam voel ik ook verdriet. Al is dat verdriet verder weg dan het verdriet vanwege Emelie.

Ik heb geprobeerd van de Noordertoren te springen, toen ik vijftien was. Maar bovenaan de Noordertoren, ik stond voor de reling, had het schoolhoofd mij gestopt.

Hij had me omgepraat, gezegd dat ik niet moest springen, omdat het leven volgens hem nog zoveel moois te bieden had voor me. Nou, daar heb ik nog niet veel van gemerkt.

Lily is dood, ik ben gemerkt met het duistere teken, mijn ouders en oom en tante zijn dood, en Emelie heeft gedaan waar ik lang geleden vanaf had gezien. Alles voelt als een grote messteek in mijn, volgens vele van steen gemaakte, hart. Maar springen doe ik niet, ook al ligt er in het vooruitzicht dat ik Albus vermoordden moet.

Ik heb al de onbreekbare eed afgelegd tegenover Narcissa, met Bellatrix als onze binder, en niet te vergeten Pippeling als stiekeme afluisteraar. Ik heb Pippelin slecht behandeld, ten eerste omdat ik hem haat, en ten tweede omdat hij een stuk ongedierte is, en dat is zacht uitgedrukt.

Een ander punt is dat ik Draco moet helpen, die jongen kan zijn eigen boontjes helemaal niet doppen, het is nog een kind. Draco zou Perkamentus nooit aankunnen, dat kan zelfs die arrogante Potter niet.

Enfin, nu ik mijn gedachten zo laat afleiden door mijn stomme emoties zie ik in dat het eigenlijk niet goed is voor Emelie om in het Holistio te verblijven. Ik zie nu dat Albus' keuze fout is, ze zal wel voelen dat iedereen haar gestoord vindt, tenminste, zo zou ik me voelen als ik haar ballerina's zou staan.

* * *

**En niet vergeten te reviewen, tips en tops allemaal welkom. Ook de ongeduldigen mogen hun mening uiten over dat er snel een nieuw hoofdstuk moet komen.**


	26. Home Sweet Home POV mash-up

**Heel kort hoofdstukje**

**Green.**

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

_POV Emelie_

Het had lang geduurd, maar nu ga ik eindelijk terug naar Zweinstein, wat in de korte tijd dat ik er geweest ben mijn thuis is geworden. Ik zal Severus weer zien, ik zal hem zeggen hoeveel het me spijt, al is dat met woorden alleen onbeschrijfbaar.

Severus heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ik uit dat gesticht vandaan ben gehaald, en dat ik terug mag naar school. Ik heb hem nog niet gezien, en heb nog veel opgekropte gevoelens van blijdschap. De zomer begint bijna, en als zesdejaars hebben we geen toetsen.

Onze P.U.I.S.T. examens zijn pas volgend jaar. Alhoewel, ik zal het wel druk hebben, ik heb namelijk ongeveer twee maanden school gemist. Het is alweer mei, dus nog twee maanden te gaan. Nu hoef ik alleen nog één nachtje te slapen, en dan ga ik terug naar mijn thuis.

_POV Severus_

Ik heb het voor mekaar gekregen, Emelie mag weg uit het Holistio. Ze komt terug naar Zweinstein, al zal dat wel onder strikt toezicht zijn. Perkamentus kreeg namelijk mot met Droebel erover, Droebel vond Emelie gevaarlijk en gestoord.

Als ik erbij was geweest had ik die man zijn nek omgedraaid, maar ik had die dag gewoon voor de klas gestaan. Potter verprutst het hele jaar al geen toverdranken meer, ik begon te denken dat hij vals speelde, bij Griffel keek.

Maar hij heeft vandaag de _Secrumsempra _spreuk gebruikt, die spreuk is van mij! Er is maar een manier hoe hij daaraan gekomen is, ik moet onmiddelijk de kasten in mijn lokaal nakijken.

_POV Harry_

"Je moet dat boek wegdoen Harry! Je zag wat je ermee kan aanrichten" schreeuw Hermelien, Ron en Ginny zitten op de bank tegenover de onze. "Het was Malfidus!" brengt Ron ertegenin. "Dan nog!" Hermelien kijkt nu furieus naar Ron.

"Ik heb wel een idee, Harry, pak dat boek en kom mee" zegt Ginny en ze staat op, ik volg haar. Ik was het er wel mee eens, al was het Malfidus die nu op de ziekenzaal lag, dat boek is gevaarlijk.

* * *

**Het is eigenlijk bij-info. Want voor het volgende stuk moet Emelie terug naar Zweinstein. En ik moest ongeveer duidelijk maken waar we nu zijn, we zijn dus bij het stuk dat Draco op de ziekenzaal ligt na de _Secrumsempra _vloek van Harry, dat boek moet dus weg.**


	27. Liefdesdrank POV Emelie

**Hey! Een wat langer hoofdstuk dan normaal omdat ik jullie zo lang heb laten wachten, sorry daarvoor!**

**Green.**

* * *

**Liefdesdrank**

_POV Emelie_

Langzaam loop ik de grote hal van Zweinstein binnen, ik kijk om me heen en herinner me alles wat ik hier al beleeft heb in de korte tijd dat ik hier geweest ben. Voorzichtig zet ik mijn koffertje op de grond, de huiselven brengen hem wel naar mijn slaapzaal.

In het koffertje zitten al mijn spulletjes die ik na mijn ontslag uit het Holistio heb meegenomen, over het algemeen beterschapskaarten.

Al mijn andere eigendommen waren hier op Zweinstein gebleven terwijl ik was opgenomen, die liggen allemaal nog op de slaapzaal die ik met een paar andere Zwadderichmeiden deel.

Mijn ene hand gaat naar de andere en ik haal de ring van mijn vinger, en daarmee mijn verleden. Ik ben er klaar mee, ik wil het achter me laten. Alles wat ik heb meegemaakt, alles wat er gebeurt is, ik wil het uitwissen. Gewoon het hele eerste stuk van mijn levenslijn, uitgummen en vergeten.

Alle fouten die ik heb gemaakt, alles wat ik heb gedaan, laat het alsjeblieft verdwijnen. Ik wil met een schone lei beginnen, geen vooroordelen. Maar ik weet dat dat teveel gevraagd is, je moet dingen niet vergeten of wegstoppen, dat zou ik nu eigenlijk zo langzamerhand wel moeten weten.

Dat bracht alleen maar slechte dingen voort, kijk eens wat ik over heb, bijna niets. Ik wriemel wat met de ring tussen mijn vingers en laat hem daarna in de zak van mijn gewaad glijden.

Ik loop door naar de grote zaal, om te ontbijten, want het is vroeg en ik heb honger. Terwijl ik door de grote deuren naar binnen loop voel ik dat alle blikken op mij gericht zijn, natuurlijk, iedereen weet dat ik van die toren gesprongen ben. Iedereen weet het, en daarom kijken ze nu allemaal naar mij, want ik ben terug.

Ik loop naar mijn afdelingstafel en neem plaats tegenover Benno Zabini en naast Patty Park. "Emelie!" zegt Patty blij. Ik kijk om me heen, op zoek naar het bekende gezicht van Draco, maar ik zie hem niet.

"Patty, waar is Draco?" vraag ik terwijl ik haar knuffel ontvang. "Draco ligt op de ziekenzaal, Potter heeft hem aangevallen, dat joch is gestoord" antwoordt Patty met een schuine lach.

De Griffoendor heeft Draco dus aangevallen, ik vraag me af waarom, waarschijnlijk heeft Draco het weer eens uitgelokt. "Wat erg voor Draco" zeg ik meelevend, terwijl ik een stuk toast pak en die begin te besmeren met boter. "De les begint over 20 minuten" zegt Benno als Patty en ik niks meer te zegen hebben.

Ik pak een plak kaas en beleg daarmee mijn toast, daarna sta ik op. "Sorry, ik moet mijn tas nog pakken, tot later jongens" zeg ik, Patty kijkt me even beledigd aan en gaat vervolgens verder met eten terwijl ik wegloop.

Terwijl ik naar Zwadderich loop besluit ik na mijn lessen vandaag eens bij Draco langs te gaan, om hem beterschap te wensen, hij was ook zo lief geweest mij een beterschapskaartje te sturen. In de slaapzaal aangekomen pak ik mijn boeken voor vandaag en andere benodigdheden en stop ze in mijn schooltas.

Met mijn tas over mijn schouder loop ik naar de kerkers, voor mijn blokuur toverdranken. Bij de kerkers aangekomen zie ik dat al veel leerlingen zich bij het lokaal verzameld hebben, ik leun tegen mijn vertrouwde muur tegenover de deur van het lokaal.

Even later doet mijn neef de deur van het lokaal open en stromen de leerlingen naar binnen, als laatste loop ik het lokaal binnen en ga ik op mijn gebruikelijke plek naast Patty en Benno zitten, achteraan de klas.

Normaal zit Draco er ook bij, maar nu hij op de ziekenzaal ligt zijn er maar drie van de vier stoelen aan onze tafel bezet. Severus gaat voor de klas staan en begint zijn les zoals gebruikelijk, met de uitleg van de drank.

"We gaan vandaag beginnen met een nieuwe drank, juffrouw Prins heeft geluk dat ze net op het goede moment is gekomen" hij geeft me een klein glimlachje "de drank die we gaan brouwen is een liefdesdrank, een hele gecompliceerde. Dus pak de ingrediënten die je nodig hebt, pagina 104 van je boek en begin maar."

Ik had nu al een flauw vermoeden dat er iemand de pechvogel zou worden die zijn drank mocht uitproberen, Severus kennende. Zeker wist ik dat ik dat niet zou zijn, noch een andere student van Zwadderich, want we hebben toverdranken met de Griffoendors.

Mijn neef zou geen kans laten schieten punten van Griffoendor af te trekken. Ondertussen mijn gemijmer had ik alle ingrediënten bij elkaar gelegd. Ik begon eerst met rustig de beschrijving in het boek te lezen, zo te zien klopte er een aantal dingen niet, tenminste, ik zou die dingen anders doen.

Ik zet mijn ketel op het vuur en vul hem deels met water, het water begint te pruttelen terwijl ik de bevroren aswindeieren voorzichtig van hun schil ontdoe. Nadat ik de gepelde eieren in de ketel heb gegooid kleurt de drank donkergroen, precies de kleur die in het boek beschreven staat, pak ik de alruinwortel en leg hem op de snijplank.

_Tsjak tsjak tsjak _ik hak het in stukjes en schuif het mijn snijplank af die ik boven de ketel houd. Ik roer het even rechtsom, en daarna linksom, tot de drank donkerpaars is.

Aan het einde van de les heb ik mijn drank af en is hij een mooie roze kleur, ik vul een flacon met de drank en breng hem naar het bureau van Severus, voorzien van mij naam.

Als hij van iedereen een flacon ontvangen heeft kijkt hij tussen de flacons, waarschijnlijk op zoek naar een goed gelukte drank van een Griffoendor. Als de drank die hij uitkiest niet goed gebrouwen is kan dat desastreuze gevolgen hebben, het kan zelfs leiden tot de dood.

En helaas mag mijn neef zijn leerlingen niet ombrengen, dat bezorgt hem een enkeltje Azkaban. Als Severus een goede drank heeft gevonden pakt hij hem op en loopt naar het tafeltje van Potter, Griffel, Wemel en Lubbermans. Hij zet de flacon voor de neus van Harry neer, en geeft de jongen een sarcastische glimlach.

"Zo zo Potter, drink op, en we zien of hij werkt" sneert de toverdranken professor. De Griffoendor kijkt fronsend naar zijn drank, waarschijnlijk twijfelend of hij het wel of niet moet opdrinken.

"Drinken Potter, en wel nu!" Severus loopt terug naar zijn bureau en gaat zitten, zonder zijn blik af te wenden van het tafereel voor hem.

Harry haalt de kurk van de flacon en giet het goedje naar binnen, trekt een vies gezicht en kijkt naar achter omdat Patty hard begint te lachen omdat het joch het ook echt opdrinkt. Harry's blik blijft op mij hangen en opeens verzacht de blik, mijn ogen worden groot.

O nee, de toverdrank werkt! En zo te zien ben ik het slachtoffer van de drank. "En dan mogen jullie nu alles inpakken en gaan" zegt Severus. Griffel en Wemel pakken hun vriend vast die wankelend mijn richting op wou lopen en trekken hem het lokaal uit, Wemel kijkt boos naar de leraar.

Alle anderen stromen ook langzaam het lokaal uit, terwijl ik mijn spullen in mijn tas doe. Wanneer iedereen het lokaal heeft verlaten en ik mijn tas dicht heb gedaan zie ik dat mijn neef mij onderzoekend aankijkt.

Ik loop naar hem toe en geef hem een knuffel, dat verraste hem waarschijnlijk want hij verstijft helemaal. Ik laat hem los en kijk hem aan. "Wat is er?" vraag ik. Tranen wellen op in zijn ogen en opeens knuffelt hij mij terug. "Ik ben zo blij je te zien Emms" zegt hij.

"Ik ben ook verschrikkelijk blij jou te zien Sev" de tranen vullen ook mijn ogen. "Ga maar Emms, je moet naar je volgende les" ik kijk op mijn horloge en zie dat hij gelijk heeft. Ik loop naar de deur van het lokaal en kijk nog een keer achterom. "Het spijt me Sev, je hoeft me niet te vergeven voor wat ik deed, maar je moet weten dat het me spijt" ik draai me om en loop het lokaal uit naar mijn volgende les.

* * *

**Vergeet niet te reviewen! Tips en Tops allemaal welkom!**

**xoxo**


	28. De Ziekenzaal en het Meer POV Emelie

**Veel leesplezier! *klopt zich op de schouder voor de snelle update***

**Green.**

* * *

**De Ziekenzaal en het Meer**

_POV Emelie_

Na alle lessen die vandaag gepland stonden loop ik naar de ziekenzaal, het is bezoekuur dus ga ik even bij Draco langs. Kijken of alles goed gaat enzo.

Wanneer ik de ziekenzaal wil inlopen komt madame Plijster naar me toegelopen en houdt me tegen. "Mevrouw, waarom mag ik er niet in? Het is bezoekuur!" zeg ik. Achter madame Plijster verschijnt Harry met nog steeds de zwijmelende uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, juk!

Dat is dus de reden. "Emmie!" brabbelt Harry, hij lijkt een beetje op een kleuter. Ik trek een wenkbrauw op en kijk Harry vreemd aan. Mevrouw lPijster draait zich om en trekt Harry mee naar zijn bed, Harry probeert zich los te trekken maar het is tevergeefs.

"Mevrouw Plijster, ik wou bij Draco op bezoek gaan" zeg ik. "Achterste bed rechts" mompelt ze. Ik loop door totdat ik Draco zie. Ik neem plaats op de stoel die naast het bed staat, Draco komt overeind.

"Emelie! Je bent terug!" ik geef hem een glimlach. "Jup, ik ben terug." Zeg ik. "Wat is er nou gebeurd, ik hoorde iets van een toren? Je sprong?" vraagt hij, ik kijk naar de grond.

"Sorry Draco, maar daar wil ik het niet over hebben. Oke?" antwoord ik, Draco knikt. Ik zie dat Mevrouw Plijster weer naar ons toe komt lopen, met Harry op haar hielen. "Het bezoekuur is voorbij, zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn de ziekenzaal te verlaten juffrouw Prins?" vraagt ze, ik knik en sta op.

Terwijl ik de ziekenzaal weer uitloop doet mevrouw Plijster haar best Harry tegen te houden die als een hondsdolle hond achter me aan wil rennen, ik hoor Draco lachen.

* * *

Later die middag, nadat ik mijn huiswerk heb gedaan, loop ik de school uit. Het mei zonnetje schijnt hoog aan de hemel, het is een prachtige dag.

Ik wandel naar het meer en trek mijn schoenen uit, ik ga zitten en laat mijn voeten in het koude water zakken. Ik kijk over het gladde wateroppervlak naar de horizon, hier kan ik eeuwig naar kijken, het houd je bezig.

Plotseling herinner ik me mijn ring en ik haal hem uit de zak van mijn gewaad, ik sta op. De ring voelt duister aan, slecht. Ik kijk er geschokt naar, ik wil niet meer denken aan wat er gebeurd is! Ik wil dat het voorbij is, voorbij!

Zo hard als ik kan gooi ik de ring weg, en ik hoor een _plons _wanneer hij een eind verder in het water valt. Ik ben ervan verlost, en het voelt goed. Alles voelt goed. Alles komt goed... hoop ik.


	29. Sneep komt op POV Emelie

**Yey, nog snellere update! **

* * *

**Sneep komt op**

_POV Emelie_

Ongeveer een maand later was alles weer zoals vanouds, momenteel zat ik wat te dromen onder geschiedenis van toverkunst.

Ik had mijn boek opengeslagen op compleet de verkeerde pagina, op de pagina stond een plaatje van wat vage groentes, _Groenten die de kobolt graag eet _stond eronder. We hadden het over de Koboltoorlog, en daarvoor moesten we weten wat Kobolden waren, vandaar dat er zo'n stom plaatje op de pagina stond.

De eetgewoonten van de Kobolt hadden we vorige les al besproken, maar ik had opeens een super goed idee gekregen. Ik haalde mijn toverstok uit mijn gewaad, zonder dat iemand het zag. Zelfs Patty en Draco, die naast me zaten, merkten het niet op.

Draco lag niet meer in de zieken zaal, hij volgde weer gewoon alle lessen. Maar de jongen zag er niet goed uit, hij had grote wallen, en deed heel raar, alsof hij een geheim had.

Ik tikte met mijn toverstok op het plaatje en fluisterde een spreuk. Nu zag je niet meer de saaie groentes, maar een kobolt die de kop van een andere kobolt afhakte met een bijl. Ruw, maar grappig. In mezelf gniffel ik even, geschiedenis van toverkunst is niet zo saai meer op deze manier.

Draco kijkt naar mijn boek, afleiding zoekend. "Waar staat dat coole plaatje?" vraagt hij verbaasd. Ik sla snel het boek dicht, maar hij heeft zijn hand er al tussen.

Hij ontneemt mij het boek en kijkt naar het plaatje. Draco lacht "_Groenten die de kobolt graag eet_, Emelie, dat is niet wat er op het plaatje staat! Hoe kan dat?" zegt hij. Ik kijk hem beschaamd aan. "Ik heb er wat mee geklooid oké?" fluister ik terwijl ik mijn boek terug pak.

Draco rolt met zijn ogen, en kijkt vervolgens naar zijn handen. Plots is zijn vrolijkheid verdwenen, ik begin me echt zorgen om hem te maken.

* * *

Die avond klinkt er een keiharde _knal _door het hele kasteel, ik loop net in de grote hal, op weg naar de vertrekken van Zwadderich. Ik hoor sinister gelach en het geluid van afgevuurde spreuken, ik ren er heen, mijn toverstok in de aanslag.

Ik ren door een vechtende menigte naar de deur die leidt naar de Noordertoren, spreuken ontwijkend. Tegelijk met mij komen er een aantal mensen bij de deur aan, ik kijk ze geschokt aan.

"Kom mee liefie, jou kunnen we wel gebruiken" zegt niemand minder dan Bellatrix van Detta, de dooddoener die mot had met Severus bij de steencirkel.

Ze trekt me mee en samen met wat anderen lopen we door de deur. "Jullie daar, blokkeer de deur!" sneert Bellatrix tegen twee van haar mede dooddoeners. De dooddoeners draaien zich om en blokkeren de deur met verschillende spreuken, terwijl Bellatrix, ik en nog drie anderen de trap op lopen.

"Loop eens wat sneller!" Brult een best wel behaarde man, hij heeft een ontbloot bovenlijf en laat zijn blinkende tanden zien. "Fenrir, houd je gemak" sneert Bellatrix tegen hem, op het moment dat we de bovenkant van de trap bereiken.

Ik kijk met open mond naar het tafereel voor me. Draco staat met zijn rug naar me toe gekeerd en wijst met zijn toverstok in de richting van Perkamentus, die ongewapend is. Bellatrix is naar Draco gelopen en cirkelt nu om hem heen. "Kom op Draco! Vermoordt hem!" gilt ze.

"Anders doe ik het wel" Fenrir zet een stap naar voren. Draco kijkt naar achter en merkt mij op. "Nee, de heer van het duister heeft besloten dat Draco het moet doen. Schiet op Draco!" gilt Bellatrix weer.

"Emelie? Wat doe jij hier?" vraagt Draco terwijl Bellatrix Fenrir aan het bedreigen in met haar toverstok. Bellatrix draait zich naar me om en stoot een harde, eng klinkende lach uit.

"Kom op Emelie. Mouw omhoog!" brult ze. Mijn hand gaat naar mijn linkermouw en ik trek hem op, het duistere teken onthullend. Draco's mond valt open "je bent een dooddoener!" zegt hij.

"Draco, houd je kop en vermoord Perkie, NU!" Bellatrix begint echt haar geduld te verliezen. Draco draait zich weer om naar het schoolhoofd. "Nee" Severus komt de trap opgelopen, met in zijn hand zijn toverstok "ik doe het"

* * *

**Reviews altijd welkom! Volgende hoofdstuk schrijf ik hopelijk snel, zeuren mag. Dwingen mag niet :-D**

**Green.**

**P.s. Bedankt en Luutje19 voor al hun reviews!**


	30. Komt het nog wel goed? POV Emelie

**Komt het nog wel goed?**

_POV Emelie_

Ik draai me geschokt om en kijk mijn neef in de ogen, zijn hele gezicht verraadt niets, alsof hij niets voelt. "Severus, alsjeblieft.." zegt Perkamentus, maar Severus heeft zijn stok al opgeheven.

"Avada Kedavra" zegt hij, het groene licht verblindt me. In een flits zie ik het schoolhoofd over de reling vallen, dood. Draco ziet eruit alsof hij elk moment in een huilbui kan uitbarsten, ik kijk alleen maar geschokt om me heen.

Bellatrix loopt naar de reling en kijkt lachend naar beneden, daarna steekt ze haar toverstok in de lucht en schreeuwt ze: "Morsmordre!".

Een enorme doodskop verschijnt aan de hemel, uit zijn mond kronkelt een slang, het teken dat de dooddoeners hun slag hebben geslagen, hebben gemoord. Dan pakt Severus mij en Draco bij de mouw en trekt ons mee de trap van de Noordertoren af.

Wanneer we beneden zijn duwt hij ons naar achter en hij paradeert voorop door het gevecht, en weert verschillende vloeken af. Draco en ik lopen nu in het midden tussen de andere dooddoeners. Bellatrix huppelt achter ons aan, en Fenrir raakt in gevecht met een roodharige man.

We komen bij de Grote zaal, Fenrir heeft zich na de man vaak gebeten te hebben weer bij ons gevoegd, en Bellatrix rent over de afdelingstafel van Griffoendor.

Terwijl ze dat doet schopt ze alle borden en bekers kapot, en wanneer we bij de Grote hal komen draait ze zich nog om en breekt ze met één zwiep van haar toverstok het hele mozaïek achter de oppertafel.

We lopen de school uit, richting de poort van het terrein, als we daar door zijn kunnen we verschijnselen. Voor me laaien grote vlammen op, het huisje van Hagrid, de halfreus, staat in brand.

Bellatrix staat er vol blijdschap te lachen, ik draai me om naar Severus. "Ga naar de uitgang, nu!" zegt hij, zacht maar verstaanbaar. Ik blijf staan en kijk hem woedend aan, weer leugens, en weer voel ik me zo stom dat ik het niet doorgehad heb.

Draco pakt me bij mijn arm en sleurt me mee naar de poort, ik zie Bellatrix Harry met een spreuk neermaaien. Mijn neef zegt wat tegen haar en met een nors gezicht komt ze onze kant op terwijl Severus Harry's spreuken gemakkelijk blokkeert.

Draco en ik zijn ondertussen van het schoolterrein af, ook Bellatrix komt door de poort gelopen. Ze pakt mij en Draco vast en we verschijnselen.

Na weer door de nauwe buis te zijn gegaan laat Bellatrix ons los en vallen Draco en ik met een _bonk _op de grond, voorzichtig kijk ik om me heen. Voor ons staat een enorme villa, helemaal zwart, het ziet er duister uit.

"Welkom in het dooddoeners hoofdkwartier!" zegt Bellatrix, het klinkt alsof ze weer thuis is. Draco komt overeind en loopt richting het huis, hij is hier denk ik vaker geweest. "Kom overeind tut, je bent nogal sloom!" Bellatrix trekt me overeind en sleept me mee naar het huis.

Daar gekomen geeft ze een trap tegen de deur, en binnen een mum van tijd doet het ratachtige mannetje open en buigt hij diep. "Wormstaart, vertel de meester dat we er zijn" zegt Bellatrix terwijl ze naar binnen loopt, met mij en Draco op haar hielen.

"Huppel maar wat rond" zegt Bellatrix en ze loopt de enorme trap op die vlak voor ons is. Ik hoor een knal achter me en draai me om, Severus is er ook.

Boos loop ik ook de trap op, Draco volgt me gedwee. Als we op de eerste verdieping zijn kijk in naar links en naar rechts, Bellatrix is naar rechts gelopen. Dit zijn volgens mij de slaapvertrekken, en dat zijn er een hoop aan het aantal deuren te zien.

Draco pakt mijn hand en leidt me naar een van de deuren aan de linkerkant van de trap. De enorme kamer heeft iets weg van een logeerkamer, er staan twee bedden en ze zijn helemaal opgemaakt.

"Je moet deze kamer met mij delen, ik verbaasde me er al over dat er twee bedden stonden. 'Nieuweling' zei Bellatrix, ik snap het nu." Zegt Draco zacht en hij laat zich op zijn bed vallen.

Ik zie dat hij zich inhoud om niet in huilen uit te barsten, hij heeft dus toch zijn trots nog. Er wordt op de deur geklopt en Bellatrix komt binnen, ze kijkt ons een voor een aan voor ze haar mond open doet.

"De heer van het duister wil ons zien" zegt ze en ze loopt weer weg. Snel volg ik haar, want ik weet niet waar Voldemort is, en Draco loopt rustig achter ons aan. We lopen nog een verdieping omhoog, naar de tweede verdieping.

Op die gang, als je het een gang kan noemen, is maar één deur, die blijkbaar naar de vertrekken van Voldemort leidt want Bellatrix stopt ervoor en klopt aan.

"Binnen" zegt een maar al te bekende stem, die van de Heer van het duister. Bellatrix opent de deur en gaat ons voor de kamer in. Voor een bureau, waar Voldemort achter zit, staan vier zwarte stoelen. Voldemort kijkt ons met zijn rode ogen aan en gebaart ons plaats te nemen in de drie, nog lege, stoelen.

Op de vierde stoel zit Severus, hij kijkt me onderzoekend aan zoals alleen hij dat kan. Ik wil niet bij mijn neef in de buurt zitten en neem de stoel die het verst bij hem vandaan staat, Draco komt naast me zitten. Bellatrix is dus gedwongen naast Severus te gaan zitten en dat doet ze niet met plezier, ze ploft dus een beetje chagrijnig naast hem neer.

"Welkom mijn trouwe dooddoeners, als ik het goed heb is het gelukt?" begint Voldemort, ik knik voorzichtig omdat iedereen dat doet.

"En ons nieuwste lid heeft zich nu ook bij ons gevoegd, welkom Emelie. Het dooddoenerstalent zit vast in de familie, goed gedaan Severus." Hij kijkt even naar mijn neef voor hij verder praat.

"Bellatrix, Emelie, Draco, jullie mogen gaan, Wormstaart laat jullie wel even uit." Voldemort wappert met zijn hand naar de deur, die gaat uit zichzelf open en het ratachtige mannetje valt op de grond, die had dus afgeluisterd.

"Met Severus hier heb ik nog wat zaakjes te bespreken" zegt de Heer van het duister terwijl we de kamer verlaten. Hier zal ik dus waarschijnlijk veel tijd doorbrengen, terug naar Zweinstein zit er denk ik niet in.

Ten eerste is het schoolhoofd dood en is iedereen daar vast in rep en roer, ze zullen vast zeggen dat het te gevaarlijk is daar.

En ten tweede ben ik met de dooddoeners gezien en heeft mijn neef nota bene het schoolhoofd omgebracht. Voldemort is machtiger dan ooit, en ik behoor nu tot een van zijn volgelingen, kan het nog erger?

* * *

**Dit is het einde van dit verhaal, ik ga verder met een opvolging van dit verhaal, een deel 2! Bedank iedereen die gereviewd heeft, en ook is blijven reviewen! Het jaar is voorbij, ik hoop dat jullie ook allemaal het deel 2 gaan lezen, followen en reviewen als ik het begonnen ben. Voor dit hoofdstuk nog: Reviews welkom!**

**Green.**


End file.
